After the End
by iamthelorax111
Summary: They had five years of fighting bad guys and falling in love. Then one night, she disappeared with even the best unable to track her. Now, Alek is left to pick up the pieces ten years after they first met, searching his memories for the moments that could have been signs. (Takes place after the never filmed movie "The Nine Lives of Chloe King: Salvation")
1. Back at the Beginning

**Hi New Readers! I thank you already for clicking this far and (hopefully) continuing to read my story below. I loved the show and when they cancelled it, I took matters into my own hands, imagining what happened to Chloe, Alek, and the gang. However, I am also a fan of respecting what the writers originally envisioned for the character's journeys, so my story takes place after most of the events of the never filmed movie "The Nine Lives of Chloe King: Salvation" (which is avaible to read online if you just search it, and I would recommend it since it will help with the context of this story) Otherwise: I do not own any of the characters or the script to the movie, I just continued it. Enjoy!**

* * *

I found myself back in the one place I swore I would never return to, nonetheless, sitting on the roof of Chloe's house gave me some sort of familiar sense of comfort. I knew I should have never returned for a visit to San Francisco, but Jasmin had practically begged me, saying she couldn't deal with the pain this particular day held alone again. So, despite all the pain this city reminded me of, I came. It wasn't easy, especially since a tingly feeling that something was going to go wrong had filled my chest ever since stepping off the plane. It was the feeling I used to get when Chloe would be in danger.

Upon arriving to the new apartment (neither Jas nor I could stand to stay in the old one after Zane's attack) that served as Mai headquarters, I found the reason for the numbness. There was a package addressed specifically for me in curly script and no return address. I immediately recognized it to be from Chloe, and news from Chloe never meant anything good ever since she left. That was five years ago… to the day.

 **Five Years Ago to the Day**

 _I dropped everything I was doing when I got the call. My brain wasn't forming full thoughts, just bits and parts of the message Jasmin had relayed to me. There had been an explosion in one of the downtown office buildings. The only problem was this particular building held the offices for Meredith King's work. And the part that made me pick up my speed was that Chloe was supposed to be on her way there to pick up her mom for the special birthday dinner I had planned._

 _The same dinner I was prepping at her favorite Chinese restaurant when I got the call. Damn! I should have never have left Chloe alone today especially since it was her birthday. It was extremely likely that the Order would have attacked her today for the pure reason of ruining her special day. I just prayed to Basset that the Mai warriors watching her at this moment would be strong enough to restrain her from entering the building to save her mom. I couldn't even imagine if she was already in the building, I wouldn't allow my brain to think like that._

 _I only ran faster to get to her. She hadn't lost a life in four years, since that night in the warehouse. And I wasn't going to let her lose another._

 _I pumped my legs harder and made the final leap onto the roof of the office building across the street. I could hear the emergency vehicles wailing on the street below, but the size of the flames and the size of the hole in the building meant their help would be useless._

 _Smoke was pouring out and filling the air, but my Mai senses locked onto one thing and one thing only. The newly 21 year old standing in a stunning dress meant for a special night of celebration standing at the edge of the roof, gazing into the blaze on the other side. Her soft honey curls blew slightly in the wind, a sight of beauty amongst pure hell._

" _Chloe." I called as I approached her. From the way her muscles were tensed I knew she was poised to attack anything that came near her now. That's why all her protectors were spread out along the roof, but none dared to go near her._

 _At the sound of my voice I could see the slight release of tension, but she still didn't turn to face me. She continued to stare at the fire. I finally reached her side and she slowly looked at me. One side of her face was illuminated by the light of the fire, the other cast in dark shadows. Both had streaks of tears running down her cheeks._

" _Alek." She whimpered as she buried herself in my chest. My arms instantly incased her body and pulled her closer, letting her know I was there for her. At the sound of her sobs I wished there was something I could do to soak up her pain, to let her live the happy and full life she deserved._

" _They're taunting me Alek." Chloe whispered into the folds of my shirt._

" _What?"_

" _The Order. They're just flat out taunting me. When I left my house there was a timer counting down, telling me time was running out. I didn't know what it meant, but I was turning the corner to see the building when it hit zero and there was an explosion," she choked the words out with great pain. "It was planted in the middle of her office, Alek… there were no…. survivors."_

" _Shhhh, Chloe." I stroked her hair as she trembled. I knew there was nothing I could say that would be the right, but I had to let her know just one thing, "Chloe, this isn't your fault."_

 _Chloe tensed in my arms as I spoke my words. She shrugged away my embrace and stood to face me once again, only this time she eyes were not filled with tears. Her eyes had the most menacing look I had ever seen._

" _How could you say that Alek? Of course it's my fault. All of this has always been my fault." She gestured to the disaster still raging across the street and to the Mai warriors littered around watching for signs of incoming danger. "Don't you get it? They wanted me to see the explosion and not be able to do anything about it, because I CAN'T. The Order only showed me the truth tonight. I am a walking death trap and there's nothing I can do to protect those around me."_

" _Chloe! No, that's not true!" I stepped towards her, to hold her again, to stop the flow of words that were causing both of us pain. How could she still not understand how precious her lives were?_

 _She backed away from my advance. "No, Alek it is. How many near death experiences have you had because of me? And now my mom is dead Alek! SHE IS DEAD!...It's just so hard." Her voice was barely above a whisper for that last sentence. I didn't know if she was talking about the loss of her mother or the constant stress of being the Uniter. But my gut told me it was both._

 _Chloe had turned back to the scene at hand and we stood in silence as the humans below fought the flames. I wanted to hold her again, to wrap my arms around her and shield her from the world, but over the past five years I had become a Chloe King body language expert and this was one case where she wanted to stand alone._

 _I don't know how much time had passed, but the fire was finally put out. "Chloe," I called again to pull her out of the daze she had entered, "we need to move you to somewhere safe; you've been in the open too long…" I stepped towards her._

" _No."_

 _I was taken back. "Excuse me?"_

" _No Alek. I can't. It's time." She faced me once again and the look in her eyes sent shivers down my spine. Their normal bright blue had been replaced with the darkness of pure determination. It was the same look I had chasing after Zane all those years ago. It was a look that could only be brought on by major loss._

" _Time for what Chloe?"_

 _Her face softened with a different sort of pained look. "Oh, Alek, you know. You always knew. You knew this was coming deep down." She words were weak but each hit me with a painful blow to the gut._

" _No, Chloe, you can't mean that." My heart rate increased as my brain registered to what she was referring to. "No no no no no no no no. You're not going to do that, Chloe."_

" _Alek." Chloe whispered, closing the gap between us, and grasping my face in her hands. They were eerily stable for the girl who couldn't stop shaking moments ago. "You know I have to, it's always been this way. Tonight was just the start, the sign that it's time."_

" _Chloe…" I warned, grabbing her waist, trying to hold her back from what she was talking about._

" _Just know that I do love you Alek, this was never your fault." She echoed my own words and then pulled me forward into a kiss that lasted mere seconds, but was filled with enough passion for a lifetime._

 _When I opened my eyes from the kiss, Chloe had miraculously managing to escape from my arms and was standing at the opposite edge of the roof. None of the other Mai had ever registered how fast she moved._

" _Goodbye." She mouthed, but my Mai senses heard her loud and clear. And then she jumped. She jumped from the top of a ten story building. Leaving me behind._


	2. Sitting & Reminiscing

**Present Day: Chloe's Old Roof**

I took deep breaths to steady my heart rate. It was pounding inside my chest from recalling the memory, the pain only amplified with the realization of where I was. Other people had moved into her house shortly after her escape, but to me it would always belong to her. I sharpened my sense to locate the beating hearts inside the building. None of them matched the rhythmic pattern of Chloe's, which I had memorized after spending long nights watching over her. That's probably why I found myself perched on this roof, it reminded me of a time where I had a sense of purpose, where I was truly needed.

After Chloe jumped all the warriors, myself included rushed to the side, expecting to see the Uniter another life down. To our all astonishments she had very cat-like landed on her feet, even from the great height, and all we saw was a blur of blonde curls racing out of sight.

I had sprinted immediately to her house, topping the speed which I had used to get to the office building, trying to get there in time to stop her. It was no longer a matter of one of her lives, but my own. I didn't know how or even if I could live without Chloe. It hadn't always been that way, but our time together over the past five years had created a dependence on each other. At least it had for me.

But when I got there the house was dark. Much like it is now, only there weren't sleeping humans inside; there wasn't anyone inside. Chloe must have packed with lightning speed and hauled ass. Her emergency cash and passport were gone. She was gone.

Jasmin sent out every Mai within one hundred miles of San Francisco looking for her, but I knew deep down in my heart that she had vanished. I had heard it in her voice before she fled the rooftop, she had no intention of being found.

The first letter had come two weeks after that fateful night. It had curly handwriting and no return address, this I would come to learn, always meant it was Chloe. She assured us in writing that she was okay, but as Uniter this was something she had to do. She expressed remorse for leaving us all, myself especially, but this was a task the Uniter had to do alone. There were no further details, no clues to where she was, only instructions of what to do with the house and her mother's belongings.

At first the letters came every couple of weeks. Always the same vague details about what she was doing, reassurance that she was okay, and sending her love. Then the gap between them starting to increase, months went by with no response, no way of tracking her. We had checked with Amy and Paul, but they hadn't heard any more information than us.

It was about one year after she left that we received news about Chloe from a different source. A Mai pride in India reported that the Uniter had been hiding with them when they were attacked by the Order. Chloe had lost another one of her lives.

I almost choked on the air itself when Jas had given me the news. Pain ripped through me and I blamed myself for not being there. I should have looked harder for her. I should have never let her leave in the first place.

A mix of sadness and rage filled me as I recalled receiving the news. Jasmin, the good pride leader and best friend she was, had already booked us flights to India. Only, once we got there, she was gone again. The pride leader said she must have snuck out in the night, but there was an envelope with curly writing and no return address waiting for us. Its contents only confirmed the loss of her life and regret for having to give us the slip.

We returned to California defeated, and I could no longer face the city that had been ours together. Chloe had made it painstakingly clear that she wasn't coming back, so why should I have waited around? Instead I went to Colorado, to one of the best Mai training camps hidden in the mountains. San Francisco seemed dark, grubby and plain noisy in comparison. I would have never chosen to come back, but Jas had called me and there was no way I could deny her plea, which is why I was surrounded by the noise of traffic and smog of cars. Though deep down I knew my bitter feelings weren't about the city, they were about what was no longer in the city. What was no longer in the house I was sitting on top of.

I sighed again, cursing myself and the city for allowing all these feelings of abandonment and anger bubble up inside of me. I had done perfectly well burying them at camp by throwing myself into training and teaching. Part of me thought if I became the best Mai warrior, Chloe could no longer deny that the safest place in the world was next to me. That part of me was stupid. One week in the city and I was already a mushy bag of emotions. Why did Chloe, even just thinking of her, always have this effect on me? She brought out the best of me, but also the worst.

I could pinpoint the exact time all of it had started to go downhill. It wasn't Chloe's birthday five years ago. No, the turning point, when I knew Chloe would always have an effect on me, happened ten years ago, also etched into my brain by the memory of fire. I leaned back against the peak of the roof and let the memory consume me.

 **Ten Years Ago: Warehouse 14, Burning in Flames**

 _Relief flooded my system as Chloe and Brian emerged from the burning warehouse building moments before the roof collapsed. Of course there was twinges of jealously that Chloe had rushed off to aid Brian as he tried to save his grandma. Plus the guy had just shot me less than an hour ago, but at the moment my mind was focused only on Chloe. Ash was smeared across her face, the ends of her hair were singed and the way she moved looked like she had just died. But considering the sharp pains I felt during battle and the slight detail that she was captured by the Order, she probably did die. The question then was how many lives did she actually lose?_

 _But for the moment I was just relieved that she was safe. The jealously decreased by the fact Chloe's hand gripped mine as we watched the rest of the building fall to the flames. Although, Brian stood on her other side, mine was the only hand she was holding. A slight smirk played on my face because of this little detail._

 _Chaos was still raging around us, but her hand was a calming anchor. More Mai warriors had arrived to capture the remaining Order members who were trying to escape. I could see Chloe's mom being treated for burns by one of the many healers that had arrived. She was surprisingly collected considering the events going on around her. Jasmine was going from group to group barking out orders like the new pride leader she was. I knew that she was ready to take Valentina's place despite her own reservations; she was a natural._

 _A change in pressure in my hand snapped my attention back to Chloe. Pain contorted her face, her eyes rolled back and then she fell to the ground in a heap, yanking her hand from my grasp. Adrenalin coursed through my veins as my Mai senses flared and I scooped her up in a single bound._

" _Chloe! Chloe! Wake up!"_

 _I could still hear her heart beat, but it was getting fainter by the moment. I could feel Jasmine at my side and Brian on the other, but their presence melted away with the fact that once again Chloe was in trouble and this time I felt useless to help._

" _Alek, let the healers take a look at her. She_ _will_ _be okay. We didn't come this far to lose her now." Jasmine told me. Her voice was unnervingly steady, but that was in comparison to the turmoil raging inside my head as I heard Chloe's heart slow._

 _I willed my arms to let go so that the healers could access her better, but my arms would not release. They clung with a resolve of their own out of the passion I had. I clutched her like I was holding onto my own life and that's when I realized that I was. Chloe was my life, and without her and her remaining lives, I would be nothing._

 _Somewhere Jasmine was tugging on me to let go so the healers could do their job and figure out why Chloe had fainted, but I couldn't. It was practically a tug-a-war which ended in Jasmine knocking me outside the head and Brian dragging me away. Her blonde curls were disappearing behind the bodies of the healers mumbling ancient enchantments. I wanted to return to her side and hold her close. I couldn't explain the feeling fully but every moment away from her was antagonizing, but my bullet wound and head whack from Jas was starting to get the best of my conscious. Then I joined Chloe in the blackness._


	3. Blackness

**Thank you to all that have made it this far into the story. Hopefully I've peaked your interest and you'll enjoy this chapter too! I'm a long time reader and first time poster, so I know from experience the agony of waiting for new chapters. Luckily I have quite a few more written and with more viewers I'll post more! But it's a double edged sword because the reason I'm finally sharing this story is because I'm starting to burn out on writing it and I thought new sets of eyes would help the creative juices flow. So, any types of reviews: positive, negative, random, editing, anything really is most helpful!**

* * *

 **Ten Years Ago: The Apartment Hours Later**

 _That blackness was the worst in the world. It wasn't the comforting relaxing blackness of sleep or the painful yet survivable blackness of a fight. No, it was the blackness that felt like falling into a never-ending abyss because the last sight I had before shutting my eyes was that of Chloe's lifeless body._

 _I woke up in a cold sweat on the couch of the apartment. The place was bustling with Mai and the humans that knew of our existence. Amy squealed when she saw that I was awake and dragged Paul over to where I lay. She was talking a thousand words a minute but my mind could only register one fact: Chloe was nowhere to be seen in the room._

" _Where is she?" I practically yelled, interrupting Amy._

" _Haven't you been listening Alek? I was just explaining. Please try to focus. Chloe will be O-K." Amy emphasized the last part, obviously trying to get me to understand._

" _Why does everyone keep saying that?" I shouted back, "last time I saw her she was dead!"_

" _Alek, calm down." Amy pressed my shoulder back into the couch as I tried to stand up. She hit my wound which made me wince, giving her the upper hand to shove me into the cushions. "That's what you get for not listening," she said in response to my show of pain, "and hear this loud and clear. Chloe_ _did not die_ _again outside the warehouse. The healers said she went into this weird shock state. Their theory was that it was in divine response to the fact she did die twice already. Her body was… I mean is… still trying to recover."_

" _What do you mean 'is'?" I asked._

" _Don't freak out Alek. She's stable now. They've done all they can… it's just that she's hasn't woken up yet." Amy told me._

" _What? Where is she? I need to see her!" I tried again to rise from off the couch only to be stopped by Paul and Amy together._

" _Oh no you don't. You took quite the beating too and were passed out for several hours as well. You need to rest. Stop worrying Alek. Chloe is in good hands, Jasmine is with her right now."_

" _Who else?" At the mention of Jasmine's name, I became painfully aware of who else from the warehouse was also missing from the room._

" _I know what you're thinking, but not Brian. So calm yourself. Him and Meredith are being briefed about Mai and watched at another location. It took a lot of talking to get either to leave from Chloe's side. They care so much about her."_

" _Which reminds me," I say finally pushing pass Paul's hand that was holding me down, "that's where I need to be."_

" _No! Alek, wait!" Amy tried to call after me, but already I was moving down the hall towards the section of the apartment with the bedrooms. My Mai senses were still foggy but thank Basset we heal so quickly. Only one of the doors was closed, meaning it was occupied. What surprised me was that it was mine._

 _Quickly, but quietly I pushed the door open and assessed the scene. The curtains were drawn but my Mai senses adapted to the dim lighting to make out two warm bodies in the room. One was Jasmine sitting in a chair beside my queen bed. Her head was buried in her hands, propped up so it looked like she was paying attention but I could tell she was tired as hell. The second figure was laying on the side of the bed closest to Jasmine. She laid on her back under the covers and her blonde curls spread out over the pillow like a halo. I could instantly hear the rhythm of her heart._

" _Jas," I whispered into the dark room and her head popped up._

" _Alek!" she whispered yelled back, "you're supposed to be resting. Don't worry, she's a lot better and nothing will happen."_

" _Common Jas, you're barely conscious yourself. You need to go sleep for a while, my couple of hours have left me feeling quite refreshed." I smirked at her, trying to help relieve some of the great tension she must have been feeling over the past several hours. I knew the girl I deeply cared for and felt an incredible amount of soul connection with was laying feet away, but I am also protective of Jas, the only family I had left._

" _Are you really cracking jokes at a time like this?"_

" _Someone has to and by the looks of the bags under your eyes you're not any time soon." I expected her to punch me, but instead she threw her arms around my neck pulling me into a tight hug._

" _Thank you Alek." She whispered, "And stop worrying yourself, she really will be okay. She's just been through a lot, we all have." With that she left the room for her own rest, leaving me alone with the only other person I cared more about: Chloe._

 **Ten Years Ago: The Apartment Two Days Later**

 _Chloe still had not woken up from whatever divine resting response had overcome her, but I guess dying really takes a lot out of you. Plus Chloe had never died twice in one night before. Twice. I winced as I thought about (again) how that was two deaths too many. I had sworn to myself upon hearing that those were the last two deaths she would have to suffer as long as I was around. And then I swore that I would always be around. Always._

 _Which is why I hadn't left the bedside in 35 hours. Jasmin brought me food and I had taken a bathroom break twice while the healers had come to check on Chloe. They said she was still in some state of shock but all her vitals were fine, so it would be best to let her rest it off. The only reason I wasn't demanding they try more was because I could hear the steady thump-thump of her heart, telling me was alive and recovering._

 _I locked onto that rhythm as I pushed myself out of the chair I was occupying directly next to the side of the bed Chloe was laying on. She hadn't moved at all in the time I was standing guard, surely nothing would happen in the five minutes I needed to pee. Normally I would get Jas to watch if I had to leave the room, but it was one in the morning and she had been working herself into the ground dealing with the repercussions of the warehouse fiasco. No, I wouldn't wake her, but instead I listened to the sound of Chloe's heart as I left the room. It anchored me and reassured me that she was still living._

 _It faded slightly as I padded down the hall to the bathroom where I would make the least amount of noise, but that was only because of the distance. Becoming a Uniter protector had made me hone my skills, especially hearing, thus I could still pick up the beating slightly through the walls. Steady to her own unique rhythm._

 _Suddenly, as I was washing my hands, there was a shift. Her heart was speeding up, causing mine to increase as well. I nearly ripped the bathroom door off its hinges and raced down the hall. As I opened the door to my bedroom, I heard her scream._

" _Chloe!" I called, making my way to her side with great haste. She was sitting up in the bed, wide eyed and mouth open from her screech. Blonde curls stuck to her forehead where she was breaking out with the sweats. "Chloe." I said again, grabbing her shoulders to settle her since her hands were digging to the sheets and mattress with her claws. Her breathing was rapid and shallow, clearly something frightening had woken her up. But my hands on shoulders snapped her attention to me, bewildered eyes searching my face for some sort of recognition or comfort._

" _It's ok Chloe. I'm here. It's me, Alek. You're safe." I told her, lowering myself onto the bed to sit beside her._

" _Alek?" she mumbled faintly as if she almost didn't believe I was there._

" _Yes. It's me Chloe. You're safe, I'm not going to let anything happen."_

 _Something must have clicked because instant relief washed over her face and tears started pouring from her eyes. "Alek!" she sobbed, lurching forward and burying herself into my chest. Her arms wrapped around me in an inescapable embrace. Not that I was going anywhere. I enveloped her too, relishing the feeling of holding her again._

" _Shhh, it's okay. I've got you." I said in attempt to calm her, but in truth I felt like crying too. I had not realized how much pain I was living with seeing her in her comatose state, but now that she was awake all I could feel was joy and relief._

" _It's really you?" she whispered and I could easily hear with her lips so close to my ear._

" _It's really me. Everything will be alright."_

" _It's just… you were there and then you weren't. And the darkness I had been fighting consumed me and I felt like I was shattering… and" Chloe muttered between deep breaths._

" _You've been unconscious for days Chloe, you must have been dreaming. But it's all okay now. No one was hurt at the warehouse. Everyone is alive."_

" _You've alive Alek." She whispered, probably for her own benefit but my heart twinged due to the amount of concern and emotion in her voice._

" _Yes, I am alive Chloe. And so are you." I pulled her into a deeper embrace, never wanting to let her go again._

" _It just all seemed so real… I felt so… I am so…. tired." She finally managed to say after several long moments of us just sitting there and holding each other._

" _What? You've been asleep for two days straight." I tried to tease her, my signature smirk filling my face._

" _Really?" Chloe pulled away to look at my face. "I have? It doesn't feel like that. It feels like I've just finished a two day fight against a ninja master and then was hit by a train."_

 _I let out a nervous but also genuine chuckle. "Well then you should sleep, here." I stood up from the bed so that she could lay down, patting the pillow. "I'll make sure nothing bad or exciting will happen as you sleep."_

 _She stared at the pillow with longing, like she wanted to sleep but something will was holding her back. "I don't want to go back there. I don't want to have to fight the darkness again." Chloe whispered almost inaudibly._

 _I was about to ask her what she meant as she turned again to me with a question, "Alek?"_

" _Yes Chloe?"_

" _Will you… I mean you don't have to but… will you hold me as I fall asleep?"_

 _I was taken back by her words. My brain was taking several moments too long to process what she had just said, but my heart was already soaring through the clouds._

" _It's ok if you don't want to, I understand. Just forget I asked." Chloe quickly back pedaled and nervously adjusted the pillow, setting herself up to sleep alone._

" _No," I hastily replied before she would get the wrong impression, "I mean, yes, I'll lay down next to you if that's what you want."_

" _Yes," her eyes sparkled with a quiet relief, "I really would."_

 _Wordlessly, Chloe shifted over and I climbed into the bed behind her. I carefully laid my head next to hers avoiding the array of golden curls cascading over the pillow. I pulled the sheet over both of us and draped one of my arms over her side, effectively being the big spoon to her little one. I could hear her heart return to its normal resting rate and for the first time in days, months really, I felt my own sense of relief. I felt that I could finally do my job of protecting the Uniter… of protecting Chloe… now that she allowed me to be so close._

 _With her final breath before she fell asleep, hopefully into a peace dream, I heard Chloe say, "I am really glad you are here Alek. I don't know what I would feel without you."_

 _I waited until her breathing was even and she was slumbering before responding, "I will always be here for you Chloe. I know I would feel lifeless without you."_


	4. Intruder Alert

**I hope the flashbacks and time line haven't been too confusing and that all the readers have been enjoying the story. I've tried to stay in character, but also showing new and more emotional sides to the characters. This is one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Present Day: Chloe's Old Roof**

And lifeless was what I felt when she left five years ago. Like the anchor that had been holding me from being carried away had been raised and now I've been drowning among the waves.

Chloe had slept through that night peacefully, though we never told a sole about her episode of nightmares while waking up. Within weeks everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as life is for a Mai, especially when one of those Mai is the Uniter. The Order had been scattered so thinly that it was a good year or so before they attempted to take another one of Chloe's lives, but we were always ready. So Chloe had an ordinary high school experience with a side job of fighting bad guys. I graduated and took a gap year, hanging around the city for the sake of keeping an eye on Chloe. A year later Paul, Amy, Jasmin, and Chloe all graduated with honors and went their separate ways to college. Well, somewhat separate.

Jasmin stay in San Francisco to run the pride and I (naturally) followed Chloe to Berkeley to be her loving and ever-present protector. Well, that's what she always called me anyway. Amy and Paul both went to the University of San Francisco, but we always stayed in touch. Life seemed pretty perfect and we could always handle whatever was thrown at us, as a team Chloe would said. Until Chloe's 21st birthday. And then everything went to hell and I've been drifting lifelessly since.

That's it! I had to get away from this house and all the depressing memories it was stirring inside of me. Effortlessly, I jumped from the Chloe's roof to the neighbors, retracing the path I would always take to return to the old apartment. The neighbor's roof offered the perfect view Chloe's old bedroom window to watch for intruders. Through it I had gotten a glimpse of the secret life of teenage girls, doing HW, talking endlessly on the phone and the hours of prep time for any occasion. But now the window was just dark.

I turned once more to start the jog home when a movement caught my eye. Chloe's window was being eased open, from the inside. A figure in completely black seamlessly ducked through the opening and shut it, all without even making a sound that even my Mai senses could detect. That's when I saw it. The figure had opened their jacket to check on their find, a red leather journal. The one that belonged to Chloe. I had always assumed she had taken that journal, the one she wrote everything in, with her when she fled. But apparently it had been stashed somewhere in the house, and now that trespasser had it!

Instant adrenaline surged through my veins, fueled by furry for that figure who dared to steal that journal that could possibly be my last connection to Chloe. Many a times I had tried to sneak a look inside before being foiled by Chloe, but it was safer in my hands than their thieving ones. By the time I had made up my mind to recover the journal the person in black had made their way onto the roof and was fleeing in the opposite direction. I was going to have to run fast if I wanted to catch them, so run I did.

The wind rushed by my ears as I leaped from rooftop to rooftop, following the distinct scent of the intruder. Well, actually it was the traces of the remaining scent of Chloe on the journal. There was no way I could ever forget her smell. The figure had disappeared around the corner of air ducts on top of an apartment building. I slowed my pace and prepared to sneak around as to surprise the thief.

In stealth mode, I rounded the corner, instantly locking onto the black-cladded figure. They were standing on the edge of the building, facing away from me so I couldn't see their face. A hood was pulled over their head, hiding any traces of hair but there was a slightly feminine curve to the body that indicated the burglar was female. Not that that made a difference, they had stolen Chloe's journal and I would fight to the death for anything regarding her.

However, what threw me momentarily off guard was the way the thief was standing, poised perfectly on the edge. She looked like she could fall and I had the instinct to reach out and pull her back to safety, just like I had ten years ago when I purposely led Chloe out of her house for training. She had stood in that exact same spot and my presence behind her startled her into losing her balance. I had grabbed her arm and pulled her into my embrace. That had been the first time I had actually held her, fully soaking up her existence. I wasn't aware that I was in love with her then, but it was definitely a pivotal moment in me caring for her. Now it was déjà vu all over.

I had stepped out into view, readying myself to call out and entice the intruder into a fight when they suddenly propelled themselves into a back-flip and landed feet away from me, poised for combat. Now their face was in view, but still unrecognizable since it was completely covered in a mask. Even the eyes were covered with mesh.

"You took something that doesn't belong to you, so give it to me now and you can walk away unharmed." I called in a steady voice.

The figured did not respond, they only tilted their head and then used their fingers to give the universal "come at me signal". I felt my lips curve into a slight smirk. It had been months since I got to engage in a fight for such a noble cause. Normally it was just demonstrations back at camp, so this would be something to enjoy. I lifted my arms and took my ready position.

"Last chance, are you sure?" I had just finished the question when my opponent made their first move. Their speedy attack surprised me, but was dodged by my lightning reflexes. It appeared that they actually had some game. I barely had time to recover when they threw some more punches. I blocked them and returned with a few jabs of my own, but rapidly the brawl escalated in danger and skill. I was blocking hooks left and right and kicks while returning with my own force. The pace did not stop and after minutes of several advanced moves I was thoroughly impressed with the skill level of my opponent. We were surprisingly equally matched, indicating that they had to be Mai or some other species that wasn't human.

I landed a kick to their stomach, causing them to stumble backwards but they were able to evade my next blow. I hadn't fought someone like this since the last major attack by the Order and it felt good. Whoever I was fighting was extremely well trained, turning our fight more into an intricate dance. I remember the first time fighting had been this fluid to me. It was on the docks when Chloe and I were saving her friend and other girls from human traffickers. Chloe and I fought together like two sides of a coin, perfectly in balance and able to anticipate the other's move. That's how it felt with this opponent. They seemed to know what punch I would throw a split second before I did.

Then they were able to do something people had not managed in years. They landed a strong kick to my chest, propelling me backwards into a metal box. I was completely stunned.

"Who are you?" I ask as they stood over me still dressed head to toe in black. Once again they tilted their head in response, almost like they were returning the question. But that moment of indecision was all I needed to make my move. So fast that if you blinked you'd miss it, I leaped to my feet and twirled to be behind them, yanking the hood to reveal my opponent's hair. I heard their mask fall away from their face and they let out a small yelp.

"Show me who you are." I hissed, staring at the back of their head which was covered in a braid with several strands loose from the fight that had just ensued. "TURN AROUND!" I yelled at their hesitance.

The girl slowly raised her arms in an act of surrender and shuffled her feet to face me. Eyes widened in a sort of fear.

"Alek, I can explain."

I almost did not hear those words for the loud ringing that had started in my ears. It was my own heart beating at an unnatural pace. All my senses were bombarded with the unmasked figure in front of me. And all I could manage was to choke out one word.

"Chloe?"

* * *

 **There it is! Chloe has returned from being MIA for five years! What were her reasons for coming back, or for even leaving in the first place? Please review if you like it, or even if you didn't. Feedback is critical to the process and I would like one review before I post the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Surprised & Shocked

**Special thanks to the 6 visitors to both chapter 3 and 4! You guys rock and also everyone else whose made it this far into the story and still wants to read it. It means a lot to me as a writer. Reviews are also highly appreciated and wanted (the good, the bad and the ugly, don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can handle it). Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Seven Years Ago: Berkeley Campus**

 _There was a bright flash, breaking my attention from the book I was reading. But I knew in an instant what it was._

" _Hey."_

" _Oh, come on. Not even a flinch? Does nothing startle you Alek Petrov?" Chloe smiled and lowered her camera to reveal her stunning blue-green eyes. I loved how she always smiled with her whole persona, her entire being lit up._

" _Sorry love, I can quite confidently say that nothing can surprise me. My reflexes are too good." I returned her smile with one of my classic smirks. "But why the picture?"_

" _I need a new subject for my photo class and I think I just found it." She set her bag down against the tree I was leaning on and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Then she laid herself down so that her head was across my upper legs. Her golden curls were sprawled all over the grass, catching the sun that came through the leafy canopy above._

" _Me?" I asked, a slight chuckle rising out of my chest. The hand that was not holding my book naturally drifted to start playing with her hair. After becoming an official couple a couple months after the warehouse fiasco, being around each other had become as easy as breathing. In fact, I always felt more at ease if I was touching Chloe in some way, running my hands through her hair, holding her hand, or sitting shoulder to shoulder while we studied._

" _Why not? I have heard it on multiple accounts that you are an attractive guy,"_

" _That I am." I interrupted her._

" _Mostly from you." She finished her comment, "besides, I love how you show the whole range of emotion with the most subtle changes in your face. It can be difficult to find such a compelling subject."_

" _Oh? Being a photography major must be brutal." I teased her._

" _Hey! You and Jas were the ones who suggested I take something easy in case, you know, duty calls. And I am a double major compared to your lazy ass."_

" _You know better than anyone that Ancient Egyptian studies is no walk in the park major, otherwise you wouldn't have chosen it as your second major. But I do find the information extremely applicable to everyday life." That made her laugh. "And I have a full time job of protecting your Uniter ass." I smiled again._

 _Chloe mid giggle raised her camera to snap another picture of my face as I gazed down at her. At least there was no flash as not to permanently blind me._

" _And what emotion was that?" I asked._

" _Easy," she replied, "love."_

 _A flood of euphoria rushed my system as I uttered the words I loved to say, "I love you Chloe."_

" _And I love you Alek."_

 _We stared at each other unblinking for several more moments before Chloe sighed and closed her eyes for a quick cat nap. I returned to my book. It was another hour or so before I felt Chloe stir against my legs and then I heard the click of the camera. It was a bit jarring but not too surprising._

" _Seriously Alek! How am I supposed to capture all the emotions if you never look surprised or scared?" Chloe pouted with that cute crease between her eyes._

" _I told you, nothing can surprise me. Least of all you, we know each other too well."_

" _One day Petrov, I will startle you." She vowed._

" _Doubtful King, very doubtful."_

 **Present Day: The New Apartment**

I certainly could have never guessed that seven years later Chloe King would give me the scare of a lifetime by showing up on a rooftop after five years of completely being MIA.

That afternoon on the Berkeley quad kept playing in loop as we somehow made it back to the apartment. Being at Berkeley together had been like a dream, remembering anytime with Chloe felt like a dream after her disappearance. And now I had been startled awake because she was here. HERE! In San Francisco, and more importantly here at the Mai headquarters.

Jasmin had awoken when we arrived back without talking the whole way. Chloe had said she wanted to save her explanation for the both of us. We had not even touched since her identity was revealed, I was honestly still in a state of complete shock. Now Chloe and Jasmin were hugging and I tuned my ears into the conversation they were whispering in each other ears.

"I know the council has put out a notice that you must report if you come in contact with me, but I'm begging you Jas not too, there's things I have to get done here." Chloe asked in earnest.

"It's not that simple Chloe, they already have it out for the pride after your disappearance and this would be in direct violation."

"Jas, the longer they don't know I'm here, the longer I can stay. Just delay your report for a couple days and I can explain everything. But if the council finds out my location and comes to pin me down, I'll have to high tail it out of here before morning. Please Jas."

Jasmin stiffened at Chloe's words and looked over Chloe's shoulder to make eye contact with me. I could read the same look in her eyes that I knew I was projecting times ten. We needed Chloe to stay. Both of us, but me especially, have been lost without her. I saw Jas's resolve of being an obliging pride leader crumble and she gave her reply.

"Okay Chloe, for you. I'll delay the report three days, is that enough time for whatever you have to do?"

"That's more than I could ask for!" Chloe exclaimed, pulling Jas back into a hug. "I've missed you Jas."

"We've missed you, but you have some explaining to do Chloe."

They released from their hug. I have not seen Jasmin be this affectionate in years, or possible ever. She took after Valentina in that way. They both made their way to the sitting area. Chloe sat on the couch and Jasmin sat in a chair across from her. I took a seat at the opposite end of the couch, not close enough to touch, but enough to start soaking in her presence. It was like taking a cold sip of water after wandering the desert for ten years.

"So where have you been exactly?" Jasmin asked.

Chloe gave a slight chuckle, "Where haven't I been is the better question. I've traveled more in these past five years than all the birds in the world have in their lifetime. I can give you a general outline."

She started rattling off a series of countries and cities with vague dates, about the same chunks of time that we would receive news from her. However, I has only half listening to her words, I could always ask her again. Instead I took the moments after the shock was wearing off to really look at the Chloe King before me.

In some ways she had changed, but in many ways she was still the same. There was still those blue-green eyes that used to look at me with such passion. Her lips would upturn in the slightest way when she was explaining something she loved. She still fiddled with her hair when she talked, and her hair was still that brilliant shade of honey blonde. It was slightly longer than the way she had kept it in college and there was a vivid streak of white on the underside, peaking out below her right ear.

My gazed traveled down her body. She was practically the exact same height she was when she left, but now she was much more toned. I guess she had started taking training and working out extremely seriously. And she must have had a great teacher if she could now match me in a fight. As much as I hate to admit it, if her identity wasn't revealed on that rooftop and the fight would have continued, she would have beaten me for sure. Her endurance and power was incredible.

There was a pause in Chloe's story as she let out a deep yawn. I glanced at the time to see it was now after three in the morning.

"I'm sorry, jet lag is getting to me. I only got off a flight from New York four hours. I wasn't expecting the inquisition." Her joke caused me to give a slight smile. Man, no one has made me do that in years! Chloe truly had a deep effect on me.

"Of course, you're probably exhausted and I'm sure your little tiff with Alek didn't help. We can always continue this in the morning after you get some sleep. Alek is currently in the only spare room" Jasmin told her.

"Thanks," Chloe gave a sleepy grin. "I can just crash her on the couch, it's totally fine."

"No, you should have the guest room," I insisted. "It has blackout curtains and besides we wouldn't want any other Mai walking in on the sleeping Uniter and telling the world now would we? I'll take the couch." In the old days it would have been assumed that we could share a room, but things had changed.

"Thanks Alek. You're really sweet." Chloe replied and then followed Jas down the hall to the section with all the bedrooms. I laid down and could see Chloe shut the door to the first bedroom on the left, the one where I had been staying. There was no way I would be getting any sleep with Chloe King sleeping twenty feet away.

However, I surprised myself and actually drifted off quite fast thanks to the steady rhythm of Chloe's heart like a lullaby that I could hear through the walls. My heart matched hers in time and sleep overtook me.


	6. Working Out

**The numbers of visitors and views is growing everyday and it warms my heart! I hope you are as excited to read each new chapter as I am to write it. As I said in an author's note a while back, I started to publish this story because my creative juices are running low and I thought having an audience to review and hold me accountable would help with the next chapters. I have a few more ready to go, but I really need you guys to review! So thank you in advance!**

* * *

 **The Apartment: 4:30 AM**

I was getting some of the best sleep I had had in years when I was awoken by the increased beating of Chloe's heart and a muffled scream. Like someone had started to call out and then stopped themselves. I perked up my senses to the movements going on inside the guest bedroom, waiting for Chloe's heart and breathing to return to normal. However, I heard what sounded like the movement of someone getting out of bed.

I listened for several more minutes and the breathing and heart only increased at a steady rate, as if the person was moving about. Giving into curiosity and the pains of the heart, I threw off the blanket Jas must have draped around me and walked to the guest bedroom door. I knocked and heard a strained "come in".

The opened door revealed completely darkness, but my Mai night vision kicked in to make out what appeared to be an empty room. "Chloe?" I called into the black.

I heard a "yes" reply from the opposite side of the bed. I walked around to find an awake Chloe alternating between sit ups and bicycle kicks. She was wearing a black tank that must have been under the black jacket she fought in earlier and a borrowed pair of my boxers. Her hair was pulled into a messy pony tail and her skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat from her work out.

Damn. She looked hot. I wanted to scoop her up and kiss her to make up for all the lost time we had been apart. Only, I had no idea where we stood, Chloe and me, and I was petrified that one wrong move could end whatever chance we had before we even got started (hopefully) again. So, holding back my impulses to embrace the girl I still irreversibly loved, I settled for my classic smirk.

"What _are_ you doing?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep…. Physical activity helps… Tires me out." She replied in breathes between crunches.

"Is it nightmares still?"

"What do you think?" She smiled as she flipped to a plank position, clearly trying to lighten the mood. Only I knew Chloe King too well for that trick. I could see the terror she was trying to mask in her eyes.

"And working out helps?"

"Yeah. Usually I go for a run to wear me out, but I figured you and Jas would freak if I tried to go wandering out in the city at this time of night. Even if I had every intention of coming back." Again trying to crack a joke. "But this works too. This way I'm too physically exhausted to do anything but pass out."

"You know that's not healthy. The body needs regular sleep, not mercilessly tired sleep." I commented.

She started doing push-ups. The muscles pulsed in her arms. No wonder she was in such great shape. But at what cost I wondered as I finally took notice of the bags under her eyes. Did this girl ever sleep?

"I know, but I just can't sleep normally. I figure some sleep is better than none. Besides, nothing else works."

I sat down on the edge of the bed while Chloe continued her workout. "Something else did work. For four years if I remember correctly." I practically whispered, nonetheless it was enough to make her pause mid push-up.

She dropped her knees and sat back on her feet, still staring intently at the floor. "No, you're right. It did, but I didn't want to… could not… ask you. It wouldn't be fair for you considering all the time that's passed. I didn't want to put you in that position of having to awkwardly refuse me."

"Chloe," I interrupted her and slide off the bed to kneel before her, grabbing her hands. She sucked in a quick breath of air at the contact. This was the first time we had touched since fighting, and the first time of holding hands in five years. "I could never refuse you. I would do _anything_ for you." I said with complete and utter sincerity.

She continued to gaze down, taking in my words. "I know that Alek. Which is why I couldn't ask you." Her shoulders started to tremble like she was about to cry, but she took a deep breath and steadied herself. Wow, she had become a lot tougher and more independent in our time apart. I could feel her strong resolve. "It wouldn't be fair because nothing could happen. I wasn't planning on fighting you or coming back here, it just occurred. I still have work to do."

My heart felt like it was cracking. I had just gotten her back and already Chloe was talking of leaving. Did she not understand that she was my world and there was no way I would be letting her leave without me again? The weight was already a thousand times lighter with laying eyes on her. But I knew I needed to tell her what she needed to hear to get her to stay.

"Chloe, I don't care about that. All I care about is the here and now. And now you need to sleep and I can help you get some actual healthy sleep. Let me do this for you, no strings or expectations attached."

I saw her have an internal battle with herself. Finally one side won and she raised her eyes to look into mine. Her blue-green orbs sparkled with relief and I knew what her decision was before she spoke. That's how intense our connection is despite the time apart. "You're right Alek," she spoke, "I can control the nightmares for the most part but your presence will help. But we can only lay next to each other, no touching. It can't go any farther. Ok?"

I smirked slightly. I had won this first battle of showing her that we needed to be and stay together and that was enough for now. "Ok Chloe. Whatever you say." I answered as I pulled both of us to a standing position.

She returned my smile. "Is Mr. Always Right Alek admitting defeat?" she teased causing me to smile more internally.

"Never, King."

Chloe continued to smile but with an air of seriousness. "Thank you." Then she glanced down at herself and grimaced. "Let me shower first, I'm all sweaty." She pulled her hands from mine and made her way towards the attached bathroom. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in a few."

She motioned towards the bed and was gone before I could make some sort of witty retort back. But that was just fine. Baby steps I told myself as I settled onto the right side of the bed. It was the side that had always been mine five years ago. I smiled as I made myself comfortable remembering a very similar night to this one practically ten years ago. It was about a week and a half since the warehouse incident.

* * *

 **Sorry that it's short, and remember, please review! It will help with the upcoming chapters!**


	7. Magnets

**Shout out to my one guest reviewer! You rock and your review, though short and sweet, helped motivate the want to write more chapters. I would love to give more shout outs, but that requires more reviews, so please review! Thanks and enjoy this flashback that dives a little deeper into the Alek/Chloe relationship at the end of the TV series.**

* * *

 **Ten Years Ago: Chloe's House**

 _At first I was furious. Then I was stressed and worried sick. Now I am just relieved. To our astonishment no one had caught that I had spent the night in Chloe's room. I think everyone was focused on the fact that Chloe was conscious and well. And that's when they broke the news to us. The Executive Mai Council had demanded an emergency meeting of the members with Chloe as their special guest. The council was a board of fifteen Mai pride leaders from around the globe, representing all the different regions. As pride leader Jasmin was the only one of us o go with her and that was it. Hence my anger._

 _The meeting location was top secret and only essential personnel were allowed to go. They wanted to keep the participants to a minimum to decrease risk of exposure, and thus only Jasmin would escort Chloe. I was in total up rising mode trying to plead and fight my way to the meeting, only there was little time since they left hours after Chloe awoke. And Jasmin had them drug me so they could leave in peace._

 _But the icing on the cake was the fact Brian was considered essential personnel. As a willing suspect to give up secret Order information he was allowed to accompany Chloe and Jasmin. Meredith King went as well because she refused to leave Chloe's side until all her questions on the Mai were answered. So basically the only person who did not go was me._

 _I took most of my aggression out in training in the moments the healers weren't forcing me to rest because of my bullet wound. After my realization about my connection with Chloe, that I deeply cared for her, (on the verge of in love) being without her was liking missing a lung and my heart, totally empty inside. I was ready to fight Jasmin upon their return for putting me through such pain, but that all melted away once I saw Chloe._

 _Our hug was too brief when she walked in the door to the apartment. I wanted to hold her longer but there was a mad whirl wind of information exchange and then Chloe and Meredith wanted to go home to sleep off their jet lag. Apparently they had gotten very little shut eye between all the council sessions. Which is why I am now on Chloe's roof listening to her heart beat, a dearly missed sound over the past week. The steady thumping of her heart crashed over me like peaceful waves._

 _Then I heard a call from inside the house, "Alek!" I swung over the edge of the room and rushed into Chloe's room with remarkable speed. It was dark but my Mai senses adjusted to see Chloe tossing and turning in her bed, trying to break free of her own covers twisted to be restraints. Instantly I was by her side, shaking her calmly awake._

" _Chloe, Chloe. It's ok. I'm here." I said as she opened her eyes. Tears were streaking her cheeks and her hair clung to her forehead._

" _Alek." She whispered again, reaching out to affirm by existence._

" _You're ok Chloe. I'm here. You're safe."_

 _All she would choke out between gasps was "Stay."_

" _Are you inviting me into your bed Ms. King?" I asked with a playful smirk. My hope was to get her to smile and ease whatever terrors were plaguing her. That, and I had to double check that she actually wanted me in her bed again, for I was falling for her more and more. Chloe was trying to get her breathing under control, but she nodded her head, though the look on her face told me no funny business. Once again, she rolled over to allow me to hold her from behind and I felt at peace._

" _Thank-you for being here Alek." Chloe finally spoke after several moments of silence. "I had these nightmares for the past week. They've gotten so bad I haven't slept for three days straight. But with you I feel like I might."_

 _My heart pinged with pain at her sleep deprivation and I pulled her closer to try and soak up all the aching she was feeling. Her sweet vanilla scent filled my nose, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. "Then sleep, Chloe. I'll be right here whenever you need me."_

 _And that was a promise I kept for the next several nights. At first she would call out for me in the night, but then it got to the point I would just sneak in after her mom had left. There was not anything more physical than sleeping in the same bed, not even kissing, but every night we fell asleep in each other's arms._

 _When the nightmares hit I would pull her my closer to my chest and stroke her hair while whispering reassuring words until she came back from where ever the darkness had taken her. Some nights were worse than others, but the nightmares came relentlessly causing her thrash about and shout. Sometimes it was a word or a location. Sometimes it was a name. As much as I loved that I was present in the world she entered in her dreams, it hurt when she would awake yelling my name and crying, scared from something I was helpless to fight._

 _After another week and a half, Chloe started to resist our little arrangement claiming she would have to eventually sleep on her own. I couldn't help but feel wounded since my name was becoming more and more frequent in her mumblings, like it was my fault._

 _At first she had me back on the roof, hoping the distance would help her learn to sleep on her own. Only, the nightmares continued and I was climbing into her window every night to hold her while she slept. And thus the circle continued. The compromise finally became me sleeping in her bed, but without touching. That way if she woke up in the night, she would be able to just glance over and find comfort in my presence. Her words, not mine._

 _Only, more often than not her form found its way to mine over the course of the night. Soon enough her head would fit perfectly into the crook of my neck as her arms would grip my torso. We were like the positive and negative side of two magnets, constantly being pulled towards each other. I don't know if Chloe felt it as strongly as I did, but I just didn't feel complete without her there._

 **Present Day**

I didn't realize how calm those memories of sleeping in the same bed made me, but they must have since they put me right to sleep. The next thing I knew I was waking up to the distressed sounds of the Uniter next to me. She was tossing a bit with her wild, still wet hair from the shower spread out all over the pillow. The noise was half way between a growl and whine.

Instinctively I reached out and slowly stroked her back and instantly Chloe started to relax beneath my touch. Still asleep she rolled until her body was pressed into the side of mine, just like old times. No matter how many times she claimed we wouldn't touch, we always wound up back in this position. I smiled inwardly to myself at the fact that despite how much she tried to deny it, we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

And in that moment when her vanilla scent flooded my system and I heard the quiet sigh of content escape her lips, all the work I had done trying to forget Chloe King was washed away. I could never lie to myself again and say for a second that I stopped loving her.


	8. Bacon

**Shout out to my one follower now! It was like asking for a piece of bread and getting a cake! Just warning that I am getting near to the end of my prewritten chapters and will be needing some inspiration on where to continue, so please review and you can help influence the story. Thanks to all the faithful readers thus far and to any new people too!**

* * *

 **The Next Morning: 10:30AM**

I awoke to an empty bed, making me question if Chloe's return had all been a dream and that her absence was really starting to take its toll on my mental state. However, I was reassured otherwise by the still present smell of her vanilla and honey scent on the pillow. That, and the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen.

"Is that really bacon?" I questioned as I strolled into the living area to find Jasmin sitting at the bar while Chloe stood on the other side of the island, spatula in hand over a giant frying pan of bacon. There was also a stack of fresh pancakes and cut fruit laid out.

"Well good morning bedhead." Chloe cheerfully called to me before turning to Jasmin saying in a 'whisper' voice that I could completely hear, "See, told you the smell of bacon would rouse him."

"Hey, I was getting up! Just so happens that that bed is tempurpedic and _someone_ kicked me in the stomach last night, so I was a little more worn out than usual." I replied, smirking at Chloe. Internally I was stunned on how easy it was to return to teasing and bantering with her, but then again, it was probably because being around her felt utterly and completely natural despite how long we were apart.

"And _someone_ was trying to take a certain red journal he has been told explicitly multiple times not to read and I was out of towels to throw at him." Chloe countered with a grin across of her face. Jasmin just smiled into her cup of coffee.

"You should be honored that out of all the books in the world, I find your writing skills worthy of reading. So what exactly is the bacon for?" I asked as I poured my own cup of black coffee, leaning up against the counter within reaching distance of Chloe. I was testing the boundaries of how close she would allow me to get, that is outside the bedroom, which she was showing no indication of having shared last night.

"What do you mean?" she replied. It did not go unnoticed by me how she moved away slightly, maintaining a certain distance. But her eyes still darted up and down my bare chest since I had come out in nothing but some black sweats. Again, another test to see where we stood.

"I mean, I know that bacon is your go to apology or big news food. The morning you told us you wanted to go to Berkley- bacon. That summer you wanted to road trip it across the country with no major protection- bacon. You use that trick on us just like your mom used..." but I stopped abruptly not wanting to open old wounds. Because the last time we saw each other was that night, the night her mother was killed.

A flicker of pain crossed Chloe's face and I promptly received quite the glare from Jasmin. But then Chloe took a deep breath and a slightly strained grin returned to her face.

"No, you're right. That woman knew the fastest way to someone's good side was through bacon." She paused again, closing her eyes as I could tell she was trying to push down the memories. "I guess I didn't know what to say to you two. It's been… a while, so I thought I would let the bacon do the talking for me."

"Chloe," Jas started saying, "this whole situation is weird for all of us. But we're just happy you're here in the moment. We'll get over this awkwardness." She reached out and grabbed Chloe's hand, once again showing an uncharacteristically comforting Jasmin. All I could do was watch from the sidelines.

"I just don't know where to start, so much has happened."

"How about we grab some of this delicious bacon and other food and then you just start at the beginning?" suggested Jasmin. Chloe nodded, dividing the bacon into three portions. Jas must have told the other Mai who normally hung around in the apartment to scram for the time being, giving the three of us time to catch up and set the facts straight. Once we were seated at the dining room table with our brunch, Chloe took a moment to collect her thoughts and then started speaking.

"I know you guys have a lot of questions to why I ran off and I will explain; it becomes clearer later on, but in the moment when I first left my reason was because I just knew I had to. I can't really explain how, but I knew I needed to leave to be by myself and that night was finally the moment. It was sorta like the sensation I feel when I get an empathy hit, but it was from the world in a way. Anyway, I used the emergency cash and passport you guys gave me, hopped on a bus to Sacramento to momentarily throw you off my trail and then flew to the Ukraine. I didn't know where I was supposed to go, but I thought my birth country was a good of a place as any to start."

I hung on every word she said, searching her tone and facial features for a clue to what was going on in her head. Although she was speaking the truth, I could sense that there was something more, some piece of information about the reason for her departure that she was withholding. Only time would tell if Chloe was going to divulge all the facts, in the mean time I listened contently to what she said. My entire demeanor had shifted since her arrival. I knew I should be mad and hurt and demanding answers, but honestly I was too relieved that she was here and I didn't want to spend the time we had together fighting over that.

It there was one thing I had learned about Chloe over the years it was that she was her own person and no one and nothing could stop her from her goal. That had to be a quality of the Uniter after all.

"Maybe we taught you a little too good." I interrupted her, "Jas and I had every Mai in the state of California on look out, but taking a bus to Sacramento was tricky. Never would have thought." I actually felt a little pride that she was that clever, but also guilt for not finding her five years ago.

"Yeah, it took some forethought, trying to give you protectors the slip is probably the hardest thing I've had to do." Chloe grinned. "There was a point I really thought you would catch up to me. I almost didn't send the letter, but I didn't want you guys to worry. There was the chance you could track it, and I knew I needed to do it…"

"Alone." Jasmin finished the sentence for her. She had been quiet up until that point, but was once again glaring at me. "We understand Chloe. Though we were not happy and extremely worried, there's nothing we can do to change the past. Please continue, and without interruptions." Another piercing look at me.

"Oh yes, right, I poked around the ruins of the city I was born in," Chloe continued, "and tried to find any remaining Mai, but it was a complete dead end. The massacre that happened when I was two years old wiped out the entire area. It was a safe haven for Mai at the time, well hidden from the Order, and it was destroyed." Tears were starting to form in her eyes, I wanted to pull her into my arms again to comfort her. "And there were absolutely no signs of my birth parents. None."

I settled instead for reaching out setting my hand on top of hers. She let out a small breath as my larger hand covered her petite one. Though they may be small, they were fighting machines. Her gaze shifted from our hands to meet my eyes. There was a moment when they connected were we both felt a sense of understanding. If there was any one who had unresolved business with their birth parents, it was me. And out of all the people on the planet, Chloe was the only one who truly understood how I felt.


	9. Two on the Balcony

**I apologize first for the delay in posting this chapter, one of my fears is sounding like one of those fanfic authors promising chapters and begging for reviews. I will do neither, but I will point out the correlation that some more reviews will help me write chapters faster. Just food for thought. There isn't any story changing plots in this short chapter (in fact I split it with the next chapter because I liked how this one ended) but I think it's important for the charters as I see them. And I hope you too are starting to fall in love with them as I have. **

* * *

**Ten Years Ago: The Mai Apartment Three Weeks After The Warehouse**

 _I felt the bed shift and the person who was lying next to me got out of bed with practically no sound. Then I heard the faintest sliding of the door that led out to the balcony. After a couple of beats, I threw off the covers and sat up. Through the glass of the door I saw her standing there, a green throw blanket wrapped around her form which was clad in a tank and sleeping shorts. Her curls were being ruffled slightly by the wind as she stared out over the city._

 _I let out a sigh. I wish that she would just come back to the bed and cuddle until her nightmares passed, but recently she was pushing me away. Things were hardly normal at the moment. School had finished two days ago, although Jasmin and I had been excused from finals because of Valentia's death. It had been hard on all of us and in retaliation Jasmin was throwing herself into coordinating more protectors for Chloe and more training times._

 _That's actually why Chloe was at the apartment tonight. Our training session had run late and her mom had let her crash here, now acknowledging that she was the most important Mai and was safest around us. I wasn't sure if she would have let me into her room if she was home tonight. Lately, Chloe was insisting that she needed to be able to sleep and deal with her dreams by herself. Even tonight she had instigating the no touching rule as we laid in the same bed._

 _But I knew that her independence was only part of the issue. The other part was Brain. I wanted to relax as his smug face entered my mind, but my body tensed as I thought about punching him. Now that we found out he was part of the Pure, immune to the curse, and was helping the Mai council with information regarding the Order, he was a really contender for Chloe's heart again. And it bloody pissed me off._

 _Jasmin was having me take lead in training the new protectors, making it so Chloe and I hardly spent any time together in the light hours. And we don't even talk much when she is literally a foot away, we just hold each other through the silence. Or at least we did. But now I know for a fact her and Brain were spending time together when I am off working, because they have some sort of special "Mai project" about the Order. It was all a load of rubbish._

 _The jealously was coursing through my veins. I might feel better if Chloe and I had established a formal relationship after the warehouse incident which was three weeks ago. But we hadn't even talked about where we stood, let alone kiss since the quick peck she gave me after I was shot. And now she was spending her days gallivanting around with the guy who shot me!_

 _I took another deep breath trying to calm my anger. What was I doing inside when the person who could give me answers to all these questions was just outside? I pushed myself out of bed and made my way towards the door, collecting my thoughts. I was known as a composed guy, I could not let Chloe know about how much internal turmoil I was feeling about Brain, and other things that had come to the light since_ that _night. There was also the fear that if I confronted her about our relationship, she would officially pick Brian. And I'm not sure I could handle that._

 _The moment of truth arrived as I pushed the sliding door open and joined her at the railing. The city was still a buzz with lights and noise, but from the eighteenth floor of the building there was a whimsical sense of calm as well._

 _I finally broke the silence with a soft "Chloe". She turned towards me, finally acknowledging my presence, and I could see the tears breaming on the edges of her eyes. A couple had already fallen to steak her delicate cheeks. "Come here," I said, opening my arms for an embrace._

" _Alek," she pleaded, "please don't make this any harder. I need to deal with this on my own."_

 _I wave of frustration coursed through me, partly from her stubbornness, but mostly because I could not figure out a way to really help her. "Who says Chloe? You don't have to do this alone."_

" _It's just so much. You couldn't understand."_

" _Then help me understand Chloe, tell me what wakes you up screaming in the middle of the night. What makes your claws come out and shred the sheets. Tell me what is making you cry like this!"_

 _Chloe took a step back from my momentary outburst, eyes wide. But they changed from shock to concern. "Do you really want to know Alek?" she asked._

" _Would I ask otherwise?" I tried to joke, to lighten the mood from brooding Alek to caring Alek, though too often than not they are the same person._

" _It's not pretty stuff, and I'm not sure what all it is." Flicker of pain and worry crossed her face. "But whatever it is, it needs to be kept secret. Can I trust you, Alek?"_

" _Chloe," I took a step forward and covered her hand that was resting on the railing with my own, "of course you can trust me. I am always here for you, it will be harder to get rid of me than to tell me your secrets. I guarantee you." That made her smile slightly, but she was still hesitant._

" _How about a secret for a secret?" I suggested. Normally I would never be this open and forthcoming with someone, but with Chloe, it was different. I felt I could tell her anything, I felt like I could do anything when she was around._

 _Chloe arched an eyebrow in response. "I don't want to know the real number of girls you've dated Alek or who was your first. This isn't some slumber party truth or dare secret to devolve."_

" _Well, honestly I've lost track," I smirked back at her, "but none of that petty rubbish. I'll tell you the number one thing that's been keeping me up if you tell me what's keeping you up. And hint, it's not you, although your thrashing is a close second."_

" _So Mr. Petrov has insomnia as well?"_

" _Maybe, but you shall only find out if you shake on it Ms. King." I extended my hand for the official deal to commence._

 _She paused to search my face for the joke, but came back empty. Finally, Chloe firmly grasped my hand in a shake, "You've got a deal Mr. Petrov, but you must share first."_


	10. Sharing Secrets

**Here is part two of the split chapter, though short, I feel they function better as separate chapters. But I would also love your guys imput in some reviews! And also the reason I am posting two chapters at a time is I feel guilty for delaying them (though I make no promises, especially since this is my last pre-written stuff) so I really hope you like it! And thanks to all the people who have become invested (at least somewhat) in my story!**

* * *

 **Ten Years Ago: The Apartment Balcony**

 _Chloe had curled up on one of the deck chairs, posed to listen. I leaned against the railing, facing her. It took several moments to compose what I wanted to say, it was not easy divulging one's deepest secrets._

" _I've been thinking about this more and more, trying to read both you and Jas about what I should do, and I've come to the conclusion that it looks like it would be best for everyone if I left." I tried to state as calm as possible._

 _Chloe's eyes widened with shock, this was probably the last thing she expected to hear from me. But it was completely true, being around her was getting harder every day and it would be unbearable if she chose Brain. Plus there was the problem with my secret of my past getting out to the pride and them running me out of the city._

" _Alek! You can't mean that! Why? Why the hell would you leave?"_

" _Calm down and I will tell you. Do you remember when Jasmin told me, I guess us, about my actual heritage?" I asked, Chloe gave a nod of acknowledgement as she attempted to contain whatever questions were bubbling. The past events had affected us both, we now understood the importance of when to speak and when to be silent._

" _Well, it was not a joke when I said that both sides would hate me. If the rest of the pride found out, or even worse, the Council, that I am half human there is every possibility of banishment or execution. I would definitely be deemed unfit as your protector. Don't you see? Valentina was shielding me from a lifetime on the run and never belonging."_

" _Alek," she said again, this time getting and walking to stand in front of me, "that is ridiculous that they would not accept you because you are half-human. That was not something you could help."_

 _I raised my head to meet her eyes. They were filled with compassion but also a hint of anger. "Chloe, their suspicion is rooted in the truth. I wouldn't even accept me as the freak I am!"_

" _No, Alek, you're not a freak. Don't ever say that." She countered with just as much intenseness in her voice._

" _Then what am I Chloe? Think about it, what was the hardest thing about transitioning to Mai for us?" I gave her a couple of moments to consider. "It wasn't the claws or the hearing or any of the physical changes, although they were scary, they could be controlled. No, when you're raised by humans, like you and I were, the hardest part is accepting that you are special and gifted and not a freak!"_

 _I couldn't take the eye contact any longer. I brushed past to the opposite corner of the balcony, the farthest point away from her. My voice wasn't above a whisper but I knew she could still hear me._

" _You go from being normal to thinking you're a freak of nature with claws and lightning reflexes. And with no one around to reassure you, you start to believe it. My adoptive parents went crazy when they saw the Mai side of me, branding me an animal. And treating me as such. They didn't see the little boy they raised from infancy, all they saw was a monster."_

" _Alek," she pleaded._

" _Admit it Chloe," I interrupted before she would start in on her counter argument, "you tried for months after your transformation to be a normal human. You clung to that life because you were scared of being Mai and all that it would mean. I don't blame you, all I'm saying is that you know the feeling of not belonging."_

 _That statement rendered her quiet. Without looking, I could still tell her gaze was now cast down in defeat, she knew exactly what the feeling was. Why else had she spent so much time with her human when she knew they could never be together? Although now that he was Pure, that argument was irrelevant._

" _And now that I know my true past, who my real parents are, it's basically the world telling me that I'll never belong. It's that feeling times ten. How else am I supposed to feel Chloe?"_

" _Not like that!" The need to respond must have been bubbling inside of her, and now she let lose, quickly crossing the balcony to trap me against the wall. In her furry she gripped my arms to force me to look at her. I knew that it was not on purpose and that Brian was still very much in the picture, but in that moment the world felt a little bit better. It was comforting to have Chloe there with me and I knew that my feelings for her would only grow._

" _Aleksander Petrov, hear this loud and clear and that shouldn't be a problem with your Mai super senses. You belong here, you are wanted here, you are needed here! Finding out that you are half human doesn't change all that you've done for me or the pride. As much as I hate to admit it, I would probably be down to like two lives by now because of how reckless I am. But I'm not, and that's because of you. You're the most qualified Uniter protector and more than that, you're part of the family."_

 _Her speech was beautiful right up to the "family" part because I was definitely feeling more than a sisterly-brotherly bond between the two of us. What if that's only how Chloe saw us? But my attention was drawn back to her speech before I could worry any more._

" _I mean, you're Jasmin's only relative left. You can't leave her, she wiill never say it aloud, but she needs you here and," her voice dropped, "I need you here too. So who cares who your parent's are or what your blood is. You're the best Mai warrior this city has seen. Convinced yet?" She ended her rant with her hands on her hips and a look that told me I'd better agree or part two of the speech would be a lot longer._

" _Ok, ok, I get the picture. Never disagree with the Uniter." I chuckled, and it wasn't even faked. Her words had really struck a chord with me and although I did not love my human half, nor did I think I ever really could, at least there was someone who did and would defend it._

 _In a moment of uncharacteristic seriousness, actually that seemed to be the theme for the night, I pulled Chloe into a hug. We had hugged before, but it was always because she needed it, this time this hug was purely for me. She let out a small gasp of surprise but then wound her arms around me to return it. "Thank you Chloe; that is what I needed to hear." I whispered into her hair. Finally I pulled away so she hopefully would not detect the rate at which my heart was beating, which was extremely fast._

" _Ok Uniter, I spilled my secret," I cracked my signature smirk in hopes of steering the conversation back to its original point, "time to spill yours."_

 _Chloe's eyes went wide. Maybe she had thought that with all the emotions flying around I would forget why we were even out here on the balcony at two in the bloody morning: her nightmares._

" _Ummm, well," she started backing away from me, the intensity that was glowing in her eyes thirty seconds ago fading. Whatever the thing that was plaguing her, it truly had the ability to break all her confidence down and leave her in mumbling shatters._

" _Oh no you don't Chloe. You shook on it. I shared, now please tell me about whatever this is," I said, gesturing to her shaking body._

" _What what is?" she tried to stall._

" _No, none of that rubbish. You can tell me Chloe." I quickly closed the gap between us that that she was creating._

" _It's just that… well… I'm not sure what it is exactly."_

" _Well, try to put it in some words."_

 _Her eyes that were staring at her feet slowly started to travel up until we were looking straight into each other's eyes. I saw nothing but concentrated blue-green that conveyed so much without words. She was feeling fear and uncertainty, but also trying to be courageous. There was another silent agreement of truth between us, we could share anything and keep each other's secrets. I trusted her with mine and she could do the same._

" _Alek," she breathed, "I think I'm dreaming the future."_


	11. Rituals & Running

**Hello wonderful readers! I do apologize for the delay. The end of summer was crazy for me and I didn't get a lot of time to write. But you know what will motivate me to write more? Reviews! I'm just saying there is a correlation and maybe even causation between reviews and new chapters. But that's mostly because I want to know where you guys think the story should go and if the switching of time lives even makes sense. Anyways, also note that I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King or the characters, I just love the story and I hope you like my version!**

 **Present Day: The Apartment**

Chloe gave me a look of understanding, heritages and past blood lines were a struggle for most Mai since many had been orphaned by works of the Order and being scattered over the continents. Family had been ripped apart and parents left unknown, but it seemed that fate had dealt both me and Chloe a particularly shitty hand of cards.

She met my eyes for a moment longer and then pulled her hand out from under mine while she continued. "So, ummm, yeah. Ukraine was a bust so I thought the next best place to go would be the homeland of our people- Egypt."

Her eyes glowed with deeply mixed emotions as she spoke of her adventures of Egypt. There are excitement and contentment, but also an unexplainable fear Chloe was withholding from the conversation. I could see it in the ways her neck was slightly tensed and how her ears kept perking up to the slightest noises in the room.

"After much wandering, I found the temple of the high priestesses of Basset outside of Cario. I know, it was crazy!" Chloe recapped, "like something out of Paul's comic books. It was a total master and the student moment. The high priestesses of Basset are highly trained in all our ancient customs and traditions. I learned so much about our past as a race and the other races, which is helpful if I'm supposed to unite them all. They really helped enlighten me to what the Uniter is and where to go."

"Where to go?" Jasmin echoed.

"It is one of those things that is hard to explain again, just like why I had to leave," Chloe clarified, "but the priestesses explained how the dreams that I've had ever since the warehouse were actually visions bestowed upon me to guide. I mean, all of wandering around Ukraine and going to Egypt felt like déjà vu to me, like I had done it all already and I was finally able to figure out why. I had dreamed it all before."

I could not believe what I was hearing. Fragmented memories started to click into place; especially that one night on the balcony. Her words still echoed in my mind, _"I think I'm dreaming the future,"_ but now we knew for sure. All those nights of tossing and turning were a result of visions swimming in her head. And if her future was in her dreams, then it must not have been a very pretty ones. On some of the worse nights she had always woken up screaming and thrashing about.

"The hardest part was accessing the information." Chloe continued.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, the priestesses explained it like a map; Basset 'gave' me one as the Uniter to follow and fulfill my duties. But think of it as the ink being really faded so I could only get fragments through the dreams. I had to take more steps to see the direct path I was going to take, and the priestesses helped me do that," explained Chloe.

I could see the Jasmin had the same confused look on her face as I had on mine. "How?" was all she could muster to ask so that Chloe could continue.

Chloe's fingers crept up to wind their way through the white band of hair hidden behind her ear that I had first noticed when we had gotten back to the apartment. It was one of the distinct features that separated the "past" Chloe from the "present" one. While the rest of her hair was warm honey blonde color, there was the one strip was pure as freshly fallen snow.

"You guys might not like to hear this, but it's the truth. I had to undergo rituals and long periods of meditation to magnify the energy and messages of the visions. The high priestesses would watch over me when I was in these…" she hesitated to find the right words, "…unresponsive states, to help me achieve a purer connection with Basset. I know it sounds kinda crazy, but they worked."

I was in an awed silence, still watching her twirl the white stripe of hair. Jasmin was fortunately able to ask some semblance of questions. "Meditation? Rituals? How long were you in these _unresponsive_ states Chloe? How dangerous were they?"

"I was usually under for only a couple of hours," answered Chloe quietly, "but sometimes up to a week or two. They never did any permanent damage"

"Two weeks in a trance?" Jasmin exclaimed.

Chloe grimaced slightly. She knew what she was saying sounded weird with a capital W, even by Mai standards. "Yeah, but that was only once and the priestesses took really good care of me, all I got was this stripe." She indicated to the white band between her fingers.

I finally found my voice. "You mean to tell us you were 'safe' for two weeks in a coma where so much energy of visions and stuff was coursing through you it made your hair turn white?" I didn't mean to sound as condescending as the words came out, it was more of a cover up for the fear I was hiding. It is extremely nerve wracking to hear that the girl you loved was in and out of death-defying trances for weeks at a time.

The nervous look on Chloe's face suddenly vanished, her eyes darkened with an inner power. She planted both hands on the table and rose out of her seat a little. The next words she spoke were said with great power but little volume.

"Yes Alek, I was _safe_. And it didn't matter how dangerous the rituals were, I had to do them. It was my duty as the Uniter. The people in this pride should understand that better than anyone. It was always you guys that had pounded it into my head from day one that I am the Uniter, my life is not my own. So, despite the danger, I had to do the meditation. It took months, but I finally knew what my next move was. After the high priestesses could help me no further, the next place I needed to go was India. And I all think we know what happened there."

We most certainly did. One of the Indian prides was the one that sent us news that Chloe had lost a life there. But before we had the chance to comment or ask questions, Chloe stood all the way up from the table, saying she needed air and rushed from the room through the front door.

A blanket of panic started to settle over my body as her exit registered as a sense of déjà vu. Chloe and I had fought quite a bit over our five years together, but only a couple of times did she storm away with few words like she just did. And each time resulted in separation for weeks, over even years, and my heart could not take that right now.

I stood up to follow her, to wrap my arms around her and promise that I would do everything in my power to make it okay. I did not care if she was the Uniter or not, I wanted to keep her safe. But Jasmin grabbed my arm, stopping me short, "Alek, let her go for now. We have to give her some space. Despite what we want to think, she's changed since five years ago and we have to adjust. Let her think, I bet she'll come around."

I shook my head in disbelief, "but what if she doesn't, what if we already lost her again?" I stressed, ripping my arm from her grasp and running out to the terrace to see if I could spot which way she went, but there was no sign of her blonde curls racing away.


	12. Realized Pain

**Hey there, this may not seem like a direct cause and effect, but I got a review about a month ago and this is the first time I updated in 6 months. Coincidence? I think not. Thank you for that review and reminding that I really do love this fic and I hope readers new and returning think so too. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ten Years Ago: The Apartment: Morning after the Balcony**

 _"What the hell did you say to Chloe last night?" Jas exclaimed._

 _"Me? Why is it that I said something?"_

 _"Well, because for the last couple of weeks I couldn't get you to be apart from her and now Lewis is her tail? I don't pretend to even try and understand the relationship you two have, but now it is interfering in her protection. You can't just switch around the details without my consent!"_

 _"Well, sorry for the short notice, but I just needed some Chloe free time, ok? And there is no relationship between us."_

 _"No relationship my ass! I didn't ask questions, but you two have been sharing a bed for the past week."_

 _"Sharing a bed does not constitute a relationship, being able to rely on someone does. Sharing with someone and being there for someone is foundational. And Chloe has made it clear that I am not the first person she looks to. Far from it, despite the amount I am willing to tell her. That conversation may or may not have happened last night, so what if it did."_

 _"Oh, I see," Jasmin smirked, "This is about Brian."_

 _"Why the fuck would you think that?"_

 _"Because you're butt sore right now about something Chloe told Brian and not you. It's written all over your face!"_

 _"No, Jas, you got this all wrong."_

 _"Like Basset I do, Alek, we've lived together for years, I can read you like a book. I knew you had feelings for Chloe, and now I know you want to kill Brian. Though that's not new, only intensified right now."_

 _I glared at Jasmin a minute longer, trying to brainstorm ways to avoid this conversation, but knowing ultimately I was not going to escape. "FINE!" I gave in, "Chloe and I had a conversation last night because neither of us could sleep and I sorta gave her an ultimatum between me and the human."_

 _It had not been my intention to make her choose between me and Brian, but after her confession about her dreams, it also came out that she had told Brian. Apparently, it was relevant to whatever their little "Mai project" was, but that was beside the point. It was clear she had no trouble sleeping in my bed at night and not talking to me in the morning. The problem was that my heart could not take it, for the more time we spent in each other's presence, the more I realized I was falling for her. Only she was still clinging to Brian._

 _"You did what?" Jas asked, clearly exasperated by yet another Alek-Chloe fight, "you are an idiot."_

 _"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!"_

 _She looked at me as only a cousin could, "I am on your side Alek, but you should know Chloe better by now. Ultimatums never work, she never accepted that she couldn't have relationships with humans. Take Amy and Paul, they know all about the Mai despite protocol. But maybe that's why she's the Uniter."_

 _"And maybe it's to be a constant pain in my ass." I replied with a bitter tone. I knew Jasmin was right, I should have known better than to make Chloe choose and that was mostly the reason I was avoiding her now. Me and my stupid temper._

 _I started to stalk off to the gym to channel my anger, mostly at myself, into a punching bag. But Jasmin's voice called after me, causing me to stop._

 _"And maybe it bothers you so much because you love her."_

 _I froze. Her words took root in my brain as I considered their validity. I knew I had feelings for Chloe, I knew I would lose all sense of life and purpose without her. I knew it was killing me inside that I could not kiss her and hold her. But I had never attached the "L-word" to those feelings. However, at Jas's statement I knew that was the only word to describe it._

 _The thought of saying it aloud terrified me, so I turned to face Jasmin. She was standing in the living room, hands on her hips, waiting for my response. I just looked at her across the room, making eye contact to answer._

 _Her shoulders slumped as she saw all the love and pain I was in. Although not quite in the same way, she knew what it was like to lose love. Zane was the first guy to ever get her to open up and she was devastated at his betrayal. I knew she was still hurting, but it was also easier to get over a guy when he threatened yours and your mother's life. I was just being forced to watch the girl I…loved…. yeah I loved her, not choose me._

 _"Alek, if that's how you feel you should tell her."_

 _"Do you honestly think that will make any difference. I may not have told her, but it should be obvious, right? I sleep next to every night, I hold her when she cries, I tell her things I tell no one else!"_

 _"Maybe not, I just hate seeing you like this," she answered, showing defeat at my predicament._

 _I nodded to show that I had heard her, but words were failing me now, as I dealt with the new vocabulary word for me feelings._

 _"Is there anything I can do Alek?" Jas genuinely asked._

 _There was a moment of silence before I answered, "I just need some Uniter free time. Maybe I can train new recruits or something? I just need some space to clear my head and lock down my heart."_

 _Jas bobbed her head, "Of course, I'll train Chloe for the time being, you handle new recruits. Is there any new developments about her I should know?"_

 _My thoughts briefly flashed back to her confession about her dreams and the future. I knew I should tell Jas, she's almost as concerned about Chloe's well-being and future as me, but I'm hesitant. Despite all my mixed-up feelings and anger regarding the situation, Chloe told me that in confidence. I couldn't break that bond of trust we somehow managed to develop._

 _I shook my head no before turning around again to head to the gym and pound out my newly realized feelings when Jas called after me again, "but I don't think you should lock down your heart completely."_

* * *

 **Sorry it was a short update, but I have at least two more chapters in the editing stage to post. Who would like to read them?**


	13. Sparring Partner

**This chapter turned from one of the shortest I was going to post to the longest yet. Crazy when inspiration strikes right? I hope you enjoy it (especially my two new followers!) And I would love any feedback, about grammar, plot, characters, etc. If you're having trouble coming up with something I'll give you a prompt: should the next chapter be in present day or the past? I have two ways I can take this and I would love your input! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Present Day: The Apartment**

I wrestled open the door with my keys, walked through and quickly slammed it shut behind me, slumping against the wood in the darkness. My cat eyes did a quick scan to see if there were any warm bodies in the room, any people who would question the frantic, yet exhausted, look in my eyes. After my glance registered no other Mai in the apartment, I took a moment longer to gather my thoughts.

No Chloe.

In fact, no Chloe anywhere in the city as far as I could locate.

After Jas stopped me from rushing down the stairs this morning, we fought about how to precede. I argued that every moment we sat there yelling at each other, Chloe was one step closer from never being seen again. Jas threatened bringing in the council. It took way too much time to talk her off the ledge; if the council was told that Chloe was in the city, we'd have lost her for sure. Not that that mattered now.

We'd been searching the city all day. At least I had been. Jasmin agreed to one quick scan before she had to return to head-Mai activities. We had to maintain some sort of normalcy. If word got out that the Uniter was in San Francisco, or at least was, the whole Mai world would be abuzz.

Chloe's been ability to go underground had become impressive over the past five years. She only surfaced about once every couple of years, but never long enough to be located. Any word on her position spread like wild fire and we could not have that. Again, not that it mattered.

I crossed into the kitchen for whatever food I could find. After Jasmin left, I had run practically all the blocks and rooftops in the city. Mostly to look for Chloe, but partly to release all the tension that had been building since I stepped foot back in this bloody state. First it was the package she had sent, and now I was dealing with the real package herself. Or at least was.

I could see why Chloe had wanted to go running last night to help ease her to sleep. The jog had a threefold effect of easing my mind, helping me see the whole situation more clearly, and in the end, just plain tiring me out as not to care.

False. I cared. But at least now I didn't have the energy to do anything about it except return to the apartment, refuel, and pray to Basset Chloe would hopefully do the same.

It was now dusk, the view from the high-rise apartment filled with the colors of the sunset. I fixed myself a protein shake to return my blood sugar levels to a working condition and made my way to the balcony to think. The fresh air always seemed to help. But on the way, I passed the breakfast table where not eight hours ago Chloe had been sitting. Now all that remained was our dishes, no one had bothered to clear the table, probably because Jas was keeping all other Mai members out of the apartment. So, the stupid bacon, the bribery bacon, was sitting there.

Sitting, abandoned, just like the guy staring at it. And it was starting to fill me with raw rage energy. Forget the protein shake and all day run, I needed to punch something.

Ideally, I would have a sparring partner. I found that trying to punch something that was going to punch back helped improve my game. However, that would require going down to the waterfront where the new gym is.

One of Jasmine's first major projects when she was made pride leader was to elevate the training of the Uniter protectors. It was both clear and sad that I was the most competent Uniter protector and I was still in high school. So, Jas started to recruit and train young Mai from around the country, world even. I was always around to protect Chloe, but there were times when I didn't want to be seen as on Uniter duty, so the other protectors came in handy. Part of the expansion of the project was building a state of the art training facility on the waterfront.

Jasmine even managed to keep the place up and running after Chloe jumped ship. It was still regarded as one of the finest and most prestigious training programs for Mai in the world. So, if I wanted to find a fighter that might be able to keep up with me, it would be there.

Only, I didn't want to deal with all newbies and trainees flocking around me. As one of the original Uniter protectors, now nicknamed "UPs", I was often bombarded at the center for advice and pro-tips. The people at the camp I worked at in Colorado had gotten used to my somewhat celebrity status, but making an appearance at the facility, even just to work out, would cause a mini ruckus. And Jas told me to lay low, especially with the UPs, until the actual Uniter business was resolved.

Luckily, there was an in-house gym at the apartment at Jasmine used when she too wanted to get away from the crowds. I set my shake down next to the abandoned bacon and made my way to the staircase that led to the second story. Jas had updated the apartment once the training facility took off and the Mai council had funded her program, one of the perks of the job.

I pulled my shirt off as I reached the second floor, ripping it to wrap my hands. Was it the most mature move? No. But I had moved past the mature reasoning around Union Street, and now I was just plain furious. At bacon, no less. So, there was a punching bag with my name on it. It wasn't a sparring partner, but it would still do.

However, as I finally entered the gym, I realized I should be more careful about what I ask for the gods for. There, upper-cutting the living daylights out of one of the bags was the one and only Chloe King.

I watched her hook a left into the hanging form, rocking it back. Her muscles where defined under her form fitting t-shirt. It was one with a faded Beatles logo on it, I recalled giving it to her for her twentieth birthday. It's presence now met that she had some location in the city that she was staying, or at least keeping clothes. She was also wearing black leggings and once again, her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Many strands had fallen out, framing her face and plastering to her forehead with sweat from a hard workout.

I thought the thought I always did when I see her in such a state, "Bloody Hell".

Either she was ignoring my presence or couldn't hear it over the roar of the music blasting in the gym. I knew it was the first reason, she was way too good now to not hear my approach under the baseline. I was proved right when after a couple more throws, she stopped, steadied the bag and looked me straight in the eye in the doorway without any look of surprise.

"Hi."

I stared at her a moment longer before scoffing, "Hi? That's what you got?"

Chloe gave a slight apologetic frown, "Sorry… for earlier."

I took a couple of steps into the room, even though the music was still blasting we could carry our conversation normally. "How early are you referring to…"

"For running off this morning," she interrupted before I could include any sass in my remark.

"Oh."

"But I came back," she defended, also taking a step forward.

I sneered again, "yeah, this time."

"Hey, that was an extraneous circumstance and you know it."

I gave her a pointed look, "Really? That's how you want to explain disappearing for five years with practically no word. 'Extraneous circumstances'? That's how?" The anger I had building up after seeing the bacon and honestly the last five years was bubbling to the surface.

But Chloe was never one to back down from my temper, "And you really want to get into this right now?" she challenged, "Ok, let's go."

"Go?"

"A fight for answers. You obviously came in here looking to let off some steam and I could use a real sparring partner. Let's rematch."

I was off put by her proposition and the way she was offering it. Here I was almost yelling at her and she wanted to treat it like a little practice match. I voiced as much, "Excuse me?"

"Let's have a rematch from last night. Make the other yield or land a good blow and the other has to answer a question." Chloe smirked, clearly pleased as I floundered for mental footing, "a reasonable question of course," she amended, "I know you get what I mean."

I did. And she was right, I wasn't quite ready ask the big questions yet, like where we stood and why she was here. I did have one question to start, "You want to get information out of me?" I asked.

Chloe crossed to the bench to get a drink of water and towel off, "Of course, there are a couple of holes I need to fill in. Would only be fair that I get to ask you a question when I pin you."

"When?" I laughed a little at her attitude and the way we could so easily slip into banter. Seconds ago, I probably had visible steam coming out of my ears.

"Yes, when. You were there last night when I was kicking your butt."

I also moved to the bench with the shelves to get the tape. If it was a real sparring match my ripped T-shirt wouldn't work. And I noticed the once over Chloe gave my bare chest as I walked over, internally smiling. "As I recall, I won with your mask on the ground and a look of surprise on your face."

"Fine, I concede to that, but that bruise above your hip is due to my kick and you know it," she replied, taking a stance in the middle of the mats.

I glanced down to the nice purple and blue splotch I hadn't noticed before but was most definitely a Chloe sized shoe print. "I'll concede to that." I finished wrapping my hands and toed off my shoes to join her on the mats. Maybe I would finally get some of the answers I was looking for. At least some out of the thousands I had. I raised my hands to take the beginning fighting pose.

"Ready?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. This felt like all the hundreds of time we had fought before while I was training her and while we fought together, but also entirely new unto itself.

Chloe smirked in return, her eyes turning to cat's eyes. "Always," she virtually purred.

Then she launched herself at me.


	14. Round Nine

**So, this is a faster update than usual, but there has been an increase in readers and hopefully they like it enough to keep reading (and possible review?) The Present Day story line is going to be picking up and I have big plans, but I also like to include snippets of Chloe/Alek in their "glory days". Hopefully you like how I present them. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Six Years Ago: A College Party**

 _"One does not want to be on the other side of Chloe King's claws," I thought to myself as I pushed my way to the front of the crowd to witness her take a swing at a Frat boy twice her size._

 _Poor guy, didn't know he had just provoked one of the most highly skilled martial artists in the San Fran area. Of course, part of me was seething because that guy had the audacity to hit on my girlfriend, but another part of me was beaming with pride. We had just perfected that move last week, with the right angle of the wrist on impact, that hit could render the receiver unconscious. However, it takes a highly skilled individual to throw such a punch. But Chloe was just that good._

 _The guy who had just been knocked on his ass let out a moan, meaning he was just too big for a one hit knockout and causing Chloe to raise her fist for the next blow. That's when I jumped to action to grab her back swung arm, the boy was already humiliated._

 _"Woah, woah Chloe, how about a little break," I stepped out of the crowd and circled her wrist, tugging her to me and away from her war path to try and calm her down._

 _She whipped her head around to give me a furrowed brow look, "Did you see what he did to me?" she asked in contempt._

 _"No, and I will not argue that he most certainly deserved that, though I will pose the point that he is not worth your time," I tried to reason._

 _"I agree with that statement, but I still think that guys like him need to be taught that grabbing a woman's ass is never ok, it just so happens my fist was the lesson," Chloe replied coolly._

 _I attempted to suppress the small rage fire growing inside my chest. Though I had been called a "player" in high school and probably made too many off handed comments, I still highly respected women and grabbing them like a piece of meat was wrong. Especially when that woman was my girlfriend. I knew Chloe didn't like it when I got jealous, but there would always be a part of me that would seethe any time another guy looked at her. Which was extremely reeled in considering I used to have to watch her dates with Brian from the rooftops, but for her sake I buried it._

 _"And you were right in doing so, love, but he's already on the ground…"_

 _Just then our Mai senses picked up the mutterings of Frat Boy #2 who was helping his friend up, "That's right, you better keep that leash short," he was glaring at where my hands were holding Chloe's, "the little bitch."_

 _Of course, other people in the crowd would have never heard his appalling comment over the party's roar, but I instantly tensed, preparing myself to knock the second one's face in. I went to make my move and surprisingly found the roles reversed as Chloe tightened her grip on my hands. I looked at her face in question to see her smirking._

 _"Guess someone needs a refresher course, together?"_

 _I smirked in return with a slight nod. The reasons to love this girl just continued to pile up. "Together."_

 **Present Day: The Apartment's Gym**

Chloe's punches were a thing to be feared, which is why she always started her attack with her balled fist. It was effective and if executed correctly, the fight would end early. Luckily, I knew that and ducked as she threw the first punch.

I reacted quickly, knocking her extended arms and moving in to try and hit her exposed side. Only Chloe was also too fast for that, twisting away in a back flip. Wow. The sparring continued to be a fast paced, fend for your life, but utterly delightful.

Much like the fight on the rooftop, the two of us fighting appeared to resemble an intricate dance more than a fight. Each move was filled with power but grace. Passion but calm. Eventually, Chloe has just fast enough to swing and made contact with my stomach, knocking the wind from my lungs momentarily. I held up my hand as a yield sign.

Chloe took a step back and wiped the sweat from her brow, "Ok… so where have you been for the past couple years?"

I looked at her with a smirk, "how do you know I haven't been here in the city?"

"Because you're in the guest room, so really, Alek, where?" she replied with just as much snark.

Basset, nothing got past her. "Colorado. The Mai Camp as a trainer. Jas wanted me to visit for the week, because, well I bet you can guess why."

She nodded, of course she knew. It was her birthday yesterday and it was a hard day on all of us. Chloe turned away and crossed to the weapon's wall. She picked up two bo-staffs and tossed one to me.

With the air back in my lungs, I stood with the stick, ready to spar again. I raised my eyebrow to question the choice of weapon. The staff was one of the first weapons I taught Chloe to use all those years ago in the park. That lesson was the first time I could recall her almost complimenting me. I wondered if she remembered that moment too.

But never mind my sentimental feelings, what was it about Chloe that brought that out in me anyway? I didn't have time to question anymore as we began our second round. The clacking of wood echoed throughout the gym as strike and strike was blown. Finally, I executed a quick turn move that broke Chloe's grip and kicked the fallen weapon from her, holding mine against her throat.

"Yield." she gasped.

"Where did you learn to fight like this?" I asked.

"Would you be offended if I don't say you?" She grinned.

"I know it wasn't me. I'm good, but you're… you're something else"

"After India, I trained in Tibet with the Ba Warrior Pride for almost a year," Chloe admitted with a smile.

I had to consciously remember not to drop my jaw. The Warriors of Life were one of the most secretive but deadly groups of Mai in the world. In fact, most people though they were a myth, a legend of glory, said to descend from the original guards of Basset herself.

"They're real?"

Chloe grinned even wider, nodding her head. "Yeah, they are. Not much, just a small temple in the shadow of Everest, but Alek, it was amazing to learn from them."

I paused to imagine such a place of instruction and myth. An unsettling feeling filling the room since the sparring had stopped, once again Chloe and I were easing back into a place of emotion not conducive for our current situation.

I broke the tension by kicking up the staff from the floor and tossing it back to Chloe. "Moving on," I stated the most even tone I could manage, "begin".

Round Three:

"Did you ever try and find me?"

"I wanted to, but I knew you didn't want me to, so I didn't."

Round Four:

"Have you died again since India?"

"Yes."

Round Five:

"Why did you come back?"

"It was time to, as Basset showed me."

Round Six:

"Why did you leave San Fran?"

"There was nothing left for me here."

Round Seven:

"Have you seen anyone since I left?"

"Yes."

Round Eight:

"Have you seen anyone since _you_ left?"

"…yes."

I nearly walked out of the gym.

I mean, I should not be that mad since I had also had relations with another Mai since Chloe walked out. A serious one at that. But I had the right to! She's the one that left, and had broken my heart.

Was still breaking my heart with every moment that she was here and we were not together. I had been trying to fill the void in my chest, only with Chloe here again I knew that would never be possible.

But I did not leave the gym, instead I fought with a new-found vigor, surpassing any of the previous rounds with a force I did not even knew I had. Within minutes Chloe was pinned to the mat.

Round Nine:

"Do you still love me?"


	15. Bright as the Bridge

**It's early in the morning where I'm at and that's when I always make brash decisions, so here I am posting another chapter. I actually wrote this one months ago, I knew this scene needed to happen but it didn't fit into the plot until now. I just knew it event occurred in the lives of Chloe and Alek, it was playing on repeat in my head until I wrote it, so here it is. That actually happens a lot, I have other chapters floating around in my brain that I need to write. And let's just say reviews always serve as a little inspiration. I hope that you like it as much as I do! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ten Years Ago: A month after the Warehouse Incident**

 _It had been a little over a week since I had confronted Chloe about our relationship and her feelings, though it felt more like an eternity. A week since my realization about my feelings for her._

 _Trying to cut cold turkey from Chloe King, one of my closest friends and also the girl I was falling hard for, was much easier said than done. Jasmin had taken over all her training and I only filled in for Uniter Duty from a distance when needed, preferring to continue to train new recruits. The lack of school made it easier not to run into her, which was true except for the times it seemed like she went out of her way to find me. And showing up unexpected at our door did qualify as such._

 _"Did Jasmin not tell you? Training is cancelled for tonight because of a sudden important meeting with all the California prides." I said to Chloe after opening the door to her timid knock. I tried shutting the door as quickly as possible to avoid any uncomfortable moments. And it was also painful to have her so close with her enticing vanilla smell and knowing she was never going to pick me._

 _"I know," she quickly replied, "it's just I was already on my way over when she called and I had forgotten something here that I needed to get. Can I come in?"_

 _There was no way I could say no to her wide, wonderfully blue-green eyes. "Fine," I mumbled with an exasperated sigh while opening the door wider for her to pass._

 _She responded with her own muffled thanks and took off towards Jasmin's room before I could make some sort of witty remark. I tried to chase away the pang of sadness that it was not my room she had left something in, mostly because ever since our talk on the balcony she had stopped going in there. It was my own fault for the distance, but necessary to not get my heart trampled on… again._

 _I leaned against the arch that separated the living room from the step up to the hallway of bedrooms waiting for her to emerge. It was a couple of minutes before Chloe came out empty handed from Jas's room._

 _"What? Couldn't find it?" I questioned._

 _Chloe stared at her shoes as she shuffled down the hallway to me, stopping a few feet away. "No," she said to the floor, "I guess it wasn't something that I necessarily forgot per-say, but more of something I realized, or I mean, rediscovered… it's sorta complicated." She sighed._

 _I let out another mock scoff, trying to keep the mood light from whatever direction Chloe was pulling it in. "The great Chloe King's life complicated? Would have never dreamed of such a thing? What's the problem now…"_

 _Only, I was not able to finish my remark since Chloe was kissing me. Like her lips on mine, stopping the words from coming out, kissing me._

 _She and her cat abilities had somehow managed to close the gap between us with lightning speed and now the rest of the world was moving in slow motion because when a girl like Chloe kisses you, you stop focusing on the rest of the world._

 _Her arms are wrapped around my neck, pulling me down to meet her lips. Every part of me was tingling with happiness by having her so close, especially after such a long time apart. Her warmth jump starting my heart and causing my brain to short circuit. Thoughts of the Order and training and my heritage all melting away, Chloe and her kiss was the only thing on my mind._

 _After what felt like forever but not nearly long enough Chloe pulled away but still rested her forehead against mind, the air between us still mingling as we both tried to regain our breath._

 _"Found it," she whispered with a smile._

 _"What?"_

 _"When I said I forgot something, it was this feeling of having you near… of needing you near. Oh Basset, that sounds so sappy doesn't it?" A half laugh escaped her lips, causing my smirk to broaden._

 _"One of the sappiest bloody things I have ever heard, but it gets worse." I whispered to her, once again confiding in her something I would never tell anyone else._

 _"And what could possibly make it worse?"_

 _"The fact that I know that exact same feeling and that I feel like I am finally whole again. I'm not missing a leg or arm, or my heart…" Though the words were inaudible to any human, Chloe's Mai senses allowed her to hear my confession and she perked up from the dream daze of kissing like she had been pricked with a pin. There was now distance between our bodies and her eyes were large with a look I couldn't quite place and the panic was starting to build inside of me._

 _Did I say the wrong thing? Was it too much too fast? Oh bollocks, this was a new side of me Chloe had only had glimpses of before, what if she didn't want a mushy feely guy? Bloody hell._

 _"Alek," she said, gaining my undivided attention, "I think, I mean, I know… oh shit, this isn't coming out how I want it to. What I'm trying to say and what I rushed over here to say is… you're never going to let me live this down. You have to promise not to use this against me, ok?"_

 _I was still processing what she was saying so I just nodded and watched her lips as she continued to speak. Dammit, they looked so good after being kissed, making me want to kiss them again!_

 _"I need to tell you that… you were right." She said those words so fast that it was almost sounded like they were not said at all. But I had heard them and I grinned once again at the fact that she did not want to admit such a thing because despite my agreement I was still totally going to use it against her._

 _She continued, "I mean you were right about how I was acting with Brian. I was trying to hold on to some of my normal life by being with him, even after his life was no longer normal. It just felt like life would be simpler with an 'ordinary' guy like him. And I hate that you gave me an ultimatum, you should know how I hate them and that humans are part of my life as the Uniter."_

 _I let out a small groan because she was right and I was still mad at myself for even posing the question and causing us both pain, "I know Chloe, and I'm.."_

 _But she cut me off again, "It's ok, because, I should know by now that even though I am friends with humans, my life is the farthest from ordinary as humanly possible and that Brian not the right guy for me, and never can be, because I'm in love with you."_

 _Her words hung in the air, waiting to be accepted or rejected._

 _Chloe King just said she was in love with me. Chloe King, the Uniter and the girl of my dreams just told me she was in love with me. And I was standing here like an idiot not saying anything!_

 _My normal cocky, chip-off-the-shoulder attitude was failing me, forcing my raw emotions to have to surface. I had mastered a fine facade of suave and flirtation to hide behind for as long as I could remember, hiding my inner self out fear that it was a sign of weakness. But with Chloe I knew it was not a weakness to be feared, so I spoke from the heart like the sap I am._

 _"Chloe King, I am so in love with you that it scares the shit out of me. Yet, I have never felt more complete in my life than I do right now with those words you just said. I love you Chloe."_

 _Her smile was enough to light up the Golden Gate Bridge._

 _"I love you too Alek."_


	16. Just a Moment

**So, once again I wrote this a couple months ago... but it takes time and motivation to actually post them. And motivation comes from views (and reviews) from you guys! So, thanks to all the readers who have made it this far in the story and all who have come back update after update.**

 **Updated 3/27/18 because there was a weird glitch on my end. I hope that didn't stop people from checking back! It should be all fixed now!**

* * *

 **Present Day: The Apartment**

I drowned out the echoes in my head racing from unwanted memories by focusing on the noise of the shower turning off from the attached bathroom of the guest bedroom. I lingered on the sound of Chloe stepping out of the shower and toweling off. She entered the bedroom to find me standing at the closet.

She stopped suddenly at my presence.

I knew there was an unsaid barrier I had crossed with my question in the gym an hour ago, but I needed to know. Still needed to know the answer.

Chloe had given me a shocked look as I had gazed from above at her after uttering the question regarding her love. The tension between us and the unspoken was palpable and then after what seemed like hours, Chloe cut through it by rolling out of the hold I had her in. She had stated that I had broken the rules in a hushed tone before marching out of the room. But I swore I heard her mumble as she left something along the lines of "it's complicated" as an answer to herself and me.

That's why I was here in the bedroom, to investigate the complicated under false pretenses of grabbing an extra blanket for the couch.

"Oh…Alek." She stopped short of the doorway from the bathroom, finishing drying her hair with a towel while wearing an oversized shirt as a nightgown.

"Chloe," I said as a causal greeting but we both knew it was a start of an inquisition that was about to ensue. I made brief eye contact before turning back to my completely superficially task in an attempt to act causal. "I was just getting a blanket… sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"You know about earlier, I mean earlier tonight…"

"I just wanted to say about earlier…"

We both stopped talking suddenly since we were talking over each other.

"You first,"

"No, I insist, you go," Chloe insisted

I took a breath, waiting to see if she wanted to speak first before continued "I was just going to say, about earlier, that the question, it was out of line."

She paused and gave me a look, it was filled with relief from my words, but it quickly shifted to stressed as she prepared to speak.

"I appreciate you saying that, even though you're obviously trying to give me an out. But, that's not fair to you. I mean, the answer isn't fair either."

I cocked my eyebrow and took a step forward, abandoning my empty blanket task and focusing on the real conversation at hand. The tension increased as I watched a slight tightness form between her shoulders.

But Chloe pretended my movement did not bother her and continued, though with her eyes cast down, "What I mean, is what I said all those years ago still stands Alek, I'll always have feelings for you. How could I not? But so much has changed since that moment, so the real answer is more complicated."

I smirked and took another step. "I'm quite good at uncomplicating things," I echoed from that night on the deck after her and her mother were attacked.

That at least made Chloe smile to the ground, "Even as good as you are at complicating them?" she said, continuing the line.

"Perhaps even better."

She looked up, slightly startled to find how much I had closed the distance between us. Her amused smile faded into a grimace. "Unfortunately, there are other factors. The situation has changed, I've changed."

"But has it really?" I questioned with another step forward, "I see two people standing in front of each other, just like that night on the roof." Well, more like all those times before on the roof.

Her frowned deepened at the mention of our roof top talks, probably more specifically the one I had given her an ultimatum since she wasn't willing to give us a chance. I regretted slightly bring up that night, but I needed to make a point, we were back in the same situation. I was ready to take the leap again if she was.

"Alek, a lot has changed since that night."

"But this still feels right," I said, taking the final step into her personal space, a move I had made many times before and which she would normally call me out on. However, this time she did not comment or move away, in fact, I could swear that she leaned in a little. It was the magnets again, drawing us together for no reason but the existence of each other. We were headed into an extremely taboo area, an area neither one of us had dared to bring up, but now it felt inevitable to talk about. We were about to sludge all our feelings to the surface.

"Doesn't mean that it is," Chloe countered, trying to denying the conversation that was just around the corner,

"Doesn't mean that it's not,"

"Alek," it was half warning, half plea.

"Why are you holding back?" I asked, trying to move the conversation forward.

"Alek, I am the Uniter, I can't live for me."

"But you can let me help you." Now I was the one with the pleading tone of voice.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me to," I had tossed all danger to the wind, trying to once again get her to let me into her life. Uniter or not, Chloe was it for me.

"Because I can't, please, please understand that Alek."

"I can't accept that Chloe,"

"Alek, you have to, there's no other way I can put it."

By now we had crossed into extreme personal space. All my senses were overwhelmed with Chloe. I could hear her heart pounding and I knew she could hear mine beating with the exact same rhythm. Moments ticked by, I searched her eyes for an alternate answer, for something that would give me hope that this, between us, was not nothing.

Finally, I broke the silence.

"Then I can't do this," I made to step away but Chloe reached for my arm, stopping me.

"Wait."

I paused, lifting my eyes to hers. Trying not to get my hopes up that this was the sign, but failing. I waited.

"Hold me?"

And that was it. I could not resist, she used the one phrase she knew I could not say no to. I let out a sigh, peeved she had asked me that, but deep down thankful that she was not letting us go just yet. "You're not making this easy, you know."

"Do I ever?" She tried to joke, but the stench of truth clung to her statement. Nothing has ever been easy since the day we discovered she was the Uniter.

"You're right," she conceded, her voice reflecting that she should let me go and not follow this path where it was about to lead. However, she continued to hold my wrist.

"You can't keep doing this…" I tried to reason.

"I know, I know, but please, just in this moment?"

I dropped my eyes and she knew immediately what my answer was. I would, I always would because that is what you do when you're in love with someone, even when it is killing you on the inside. I moved to wrap her in my arms, shielding her from the world for the first time in five years. I knew she did not need it, not anymore, but it felt nice to relive that feeling for a moment.

And there was something in the way she held me back that made me think that deep down she would always want this too. To be able to give into her weak moment and mine, just for a solitary moment, because we were each other's.

Somehow, we made it to the bed, just holding each other. Her head was tucked into the hallow of my neck, arms draped around me. Perfectly peaceful for the moment.


	17. Normal (?)

**Once again, it's been a while. I write, then I hit a road block, then I remember what I want to do and write again. I will say, getting emails about new followers and replied always help remind me to write. Just saying. But I also have to thank all the people that have read and continue to comeback to this story when I update. I also apologize, for the long waits and also for this chapter. But its needed for where this story is headed. I did throw in a flash back because I love the "pre-drama" Chloe/Alek too and it really informs how and why they act the way they do. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Six Years Ago: Summer Before College on the Road**

 _"Love, love me do…You know I love you…I'll always be true…So please, love me dooooo…"_

 _The song faded on the radio and before the next one started I heard the faint, "You have a good voice, you should sing more often."_

 _I looked over to the honey curls and blue-green eyes in the passenger seat of the car snuggled in a blanket which had been napping only moments before. I smirked before returning my eyes to the road._

 _"I was not singing."_

 _A small laugh rose from the blanket mass, "you were too, and you sounded good singing along."_

 _"I was not."_

 _"Was too."_

 _"Was not," I tried to insist._

 _"Fine," she conceded, but still needed to get in the last word, "but I quite liked the whatever sound that was." She shifted to sit up and gaze out the front window. The sun glinted off her hair as she squinted to take in the surroundings whizzing by. "Which state are we in?"_

 _"Guess."_

 _"Mississippi?"_

 _I smiled at her and she sent me a beaming look back. "Actually, we just crossed the border into Louisiana," I stated, "we'll be in New Orleans shortly. We should probably call their pride leader to set up dinner."_

 _Chloe leaned back in the seat with a groan, using the blanket to block the light and hide from reality. "what if we, you know, didn't?"_

 _"Didn't what?"_

 _"What if we didn't alert the local pride we were coming, especially since I'm the Uniter and they always put up a fuss. Instead, we could just enjoy New Orleans like two normal teenagers who are going to a post-graduation road trip," said the voice from beneath the blanket._

 _I let out a slight scoff, "Normal?"_

 _Now a head emerged to give me a stern look with a raised eyebrow, "well, I was attempting to be."_

 _"But you're not."_

 _"Am too." Chloe argued, returning to our previous two-year old comebacks._

 _"Then what were you dreaming about, you were mumbling again," I asked. It was a low blow since I knew her nightmares were getting worse again, ever since the start of the trip. I had ignored it thus far in order to enjoy the expedition, but I was willing to take the risk in an attempt to get her to talk about it._

 _She gave me a deeper glare before starting to dig through the blankets to look for her phone, "fine… what's the New Orleans's Pride number?" she asked with a huff, avoiding the other subject._

 _I snuck another glance at the Uniter, supposed leader and savoir of the Mai world and the bridge between races, as she furrowed her brow, scrolling through her messages. There was probably one from her mom. It was part of her deal to go on this road trip that she checks in at least once a day. There was probably also one from Jas, or five. She was arguable more protective than Ms. King, insisting on hourly updates on our location or possible threats. We also texted her once a day._

 _All Chloe wanted was to be a normal girl at this time. She knew she was the Uniter, but for the moment she wanted to be a normal girl celebrating her high school graduation and some freedom before she went off to college._

 _"You know what?" I snatched the phone away, "I think we could use a little normal."_

 _Chloe looked at me with a glow that could melt anyone's icy heart, it had certainly melted mine. "Normal?" She asked with hope. As much as she knew her life could never be fully human or her own, it never hurt to try for a couple moments of normalcy._

 _"Normal." I assured._

 **Present Day: The Apartment at 4:00 AM**

And that's what this felt like now, Chloe's plea was for a couple moments of normal, and that's what it felt like snuggled together on the bed in the guest bedroom. No questions of the past or future, just a normal couple sleeping side by side. A feeling I could get used to but knew we would never achieve because only after a couple hours of slumber Chloe started to scream.

Well, I heard the scream, but I was more woken up by the kick to the thigh that nearly pushed me out of bed. Chloe had rolled slightly away as we had slept, which was fortunate since she was currently thrashing around like a flag in windstorm. Any closer and I would triple the bruises I had forming due to training.

But then I really heard the screams. The cries of pain as she wrapped herself further into her blankets with the tossing a turning. Between the piercing shrieks I could manage to decipher some words.

"Please, make it stop, it burns…" she wailed while rocking side to side, nearly rolling herself off the other side of the bed. Her movements were mimicking that of the elementary taught "stop-drop-and-roll" but she acted as if her hands were bound. Another scream of agony jumpstarted me into action.

"Chloe, Chloe," I attempted to shake her but it was hard to get close enough. She was not responding to any verbal orders, too entrapped in the nightmare that had taken hold of both her mind and body.

Biting the bullet that I was going to be kicked once more, I scooped her up, blanket and all, and made my way into the attached guest bathroom. The blankets helped contain her flailing limbs as she thrashed in my arms. I managed to get her into the walk-in shower and turn on the water to cold.

The water appeared to instantly sooth, extinguishing whatever figurative flames which had been engulfing her body. After several more moments, Chloe stopped convulsing and slumped into my arms. The blanket pooled at our feet and I used the wall to support us as we slide to the floor. Freezing water continued to shower down on us, but I didn't feel a thing. All my focus on trained on watching Chloe's eyes.

They fluttered open, blinking away the water droplets that were hitting her face. Her eyes finally fixed on me and I could distinguish the mix of tears among the droplets streaming down her face. It was one of those moments that started to build to something bigger.

I had almost forgotten what they had felt like. There had been a brief reminder during our fight in the gym, when I had her pinned to the mat below me. Only I had ruined it by asking her that question. It was the sort of moment that I had naively tried and tricked myself into believing I had with other girls. A moment where others in the world stop existing and it is only the two of you, unspoken words said with emotion in a pure of moment for two. I had been deceiving myself when I thought I could feel that with anyone besides Chloe.

I reached out to tuck back the snow-white band of hair behind her ear as the water weighed down her curls and stuck to her face. My palm rested her cheek and she leaned into, never breaking our eye contact. I searched her face for an explanation, for she was usually an open book in situations like these, but came back empty handed. There were only constant waves of contentment crashing over me. She was living for and in this moment, as should I.

I dropped the ongoing investigation in my mind and gave myself over to the person who already possessed me wholeheartedly. The magnets started to tug again, pulling us together. I glanced down at her lips, wet from the rain of the shower, but full and completely kissable as I knew she glanced at mine. Our noses touched and I could feel her exhale and the spray from her eyelashes as they closed. Another moment that continued to intensify, and I selfishly let it continue for a couple seconds longer since I wanted to fully relish in the feeling of the euphoria that was building.

Despite all the fights, the running away, broken hearts and years of being separated, I knew that we would always end up back here.

Only, I held out one second too long.

As I went in to make the final connection between our lips I heard, "I can't do this Alek."


	18. What's at stake?

**Had another person follow my story, better have a story for them to follow! Here's the next chapter with a lot of dialogue. Would love to get some reviews good or bad. Don't worry, I have tough skin. Any way, enjoy because I've enjoyed writing it and with every chapter we are nearing the climax of the story... dun, dun, duuun.**

* * *

 **Present Day: The Apartment**

The words hit me like a ton of bricks and the water that I could not even feel before suddenly felt like icicles raining down as Chloe pulled away. The warmth of her cheek left my hand as she leaned back against the shower wall, putting the maximum amount of distance the setting allowed.

"Chloe," I pleaded and reached for her hand, anything to fill the emptiness it now felt.

"I'm sorry Alek," she pulled away further, pushing against the wall to stand up.

"You're sorry? We almost kiss and you're sorry?" Now I was starting to get angry. Just a couple hours ago I had uttered that same sentence and with one grab of the wrist I was putty in Chloe's hands. Only now, she is the one to say, "I can't" and there's no way for me to stop her.

I didn't leave because I love her, but now…

I watched her step out of the shower and grab a towel. The water dripped down her legs and left a trail as she exited the bathroom.

She can't?

Can't what?

Love me?

Our moment and how it didn't happen kept playing over and over in my head until it settled in my stomach like a rock. A rock that was angry.

I pushed myself up off the tile, and stormed after her.

"Well, I can't accept that!"

My voiced startled her as she turned from the bag she was packing to face me.

"Excuse me?"

There, quivering in the doorway of the bathroom, the sound of the shower still running creating a dull white noise, I made my last attempt to make sense of this whole Chloe-Uniter-Here-But-Not-Really Situation.

"I said I can't accept your pathetic excuses and running away again. I did that five years ago and it nearly killed me. You have to give me something, anything of an explanation or else…"

I didn't know what I could really threaten, but my demeanor worked to get the point across. Chloe stood in shock for a moment before she too started to shake.

"What can I say? I'm sorry? I'm sorry I must leave again and that my excuses are PATHETIC? Don't you know that I know that? That I want to tell you things but I can't since I don't even understand them! That every waking moment in this city hurts and then I can't even get a relief when I sleep, if I can sleep!"

"That's exactly my point!"

"What is?" she screamed back at me.

"You won't even tell me what that was all about," I gestured wildly to the bathroom behind me where minutes ago she was wailing in pain and I held her.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!" I shouted.

"I was on FIRE! I felt like my limbs were engulfed in flames and that I was being burned alive."

"Why?"

"Because I was!"

"On fire?" I asked to try and make sense of the situation.

"Yes! I was literally burned at the stake and now the nightmare of it haunts me. Sometimes the dream feels so real, like it is happening all over again. That's why I was screaming."

I quieted as the reality of the situation dawned on me, "You're telling me that you were burned alive? You died by being burned alive?"

My sudden calmness caused Chloe to quiet down as well. She looked down at her feet and took a couple of deep breaths before she answered. "Yes, I was."

"When?" I enquired as an involuntary response.

Chloe sank to the bed next to her almost packed bag. "About eight months ago when I was in the Amazon."

The drastic turn of the conversation had us both dazed and still for a moment. I continued to look at her in puzzlement, "Why were you in the Amazon, I mean…" I trailed off still trying to piece all the new information together.

"Basset lead me to the Amazon to talk with the prides in the region. And you know how hostile the Rio pride members were when they tried to poach me?" I nodded numbly as she continued, "well, the people in the deep rainforest of that area are worse. They didn't believe that I was the Uniter, or accept, or I don't know. As proof, they tied me to a stake and…"

Her voice cut out, I could only imagine what she had gone through. The guilt and terror started to bubble up inside me again. Why wasn't I with her? If I had only tried harder to find her, maybe I could have prevented this.

"The horrible heat was the last thing I remembered," Chloe was speaking again, "I came to a week later, on an island in the Caribbean somewhere…in pain. Lots of pain. Everything hurt as my skin for my new life formed. Weeks and weeks… all of it still haunts me."

Words could not form in my mouth and I just stood in silence until it clicked in my head, and I questioned, "how, how did you get to the island if the last thing you remember was the fire?"

Chloe looked up from her feet at me. I could see something glint across her face, a struggle perhaps? She gazed at me intently and I questioned if I even wanted to hear her next words.

"Um, I was traveling with someone and they got me out of there." Each word was said with a slight hesitation, like she was weighing how I would respond to the ideas.

"THEY?" The term came out at a higher volume than I had intended, but it reflected how I felt about the whole thing. "Who the fuck is 'THEY'?"

Chloe was back to looking at her feet and I heard her mumble something about it not being important. "IT IS IMPORTANT," I shouted, "if someone was there to get you out, why didn't they stop it in the first place? Why is that?"

"Because I told them not to." Chloe stated in a clear voice, like she had anticipated that question.

"And why the hell did you tell them that?"

"Because I had to die, that's what the Uniter does."

"Um, no she does not, at least when I'm there." I retorted.

"That's exactly the point!"

"What is?" Both our voices at reached an incredibly loud volume.

"The point of why you couldn't be there, I am the Uniter and sometimes I must make sacrifices, and SOMETIMES THAT MEANS DYING."

"But not when it can be STOPED" I argued.

"EVEN THEN," Chloe yelled back, "sometimes even then, and you were… ARE not equipped to handle those moments"

I paused in shock but then continued, "what are you saying?"

That's when I noticed that Chloe had resumed packing her bag and was nearly finished, "I'm saying, there was a reason you could not be with me on my journey these past five years…you can't do what needs to be done."

"I can." I stated as she walked over to the door. I wanted to stop her once again, but it felt like I was glued to where I stood, forced to watch her get farther and farther away.

"Oh yeah?" Chloe snapped, "then why haven't you opened the package? That's something that needs to get done."

With a slam, she closed the door to the guest room. I wanted to go after her but instead found my steps leading me to the closet. As I heard the front door smash shut over the sound of the shower still running, my eyes fell to the cardboard box with no return address sitting at the bottom of the closet.

The package from Chloe that had brought me back to with Basset-forsaken city in the first place.

* * *

 **Bet you forgot about that package, it was like 17 chapters ago! Well, you are always welcome to reread. :)**


	19. Investigating Inside

**It's late again and I have been procrastinating actual work for hours, if I post this then at least I can say I did something. Also, huge thank you to the person who reviewed my last chapter, it's what got me off my butt and writing this chapter... faster than I would have. Who knows what another review would do? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Present Day: The Apartment**

The box was a cube. A one foot by one foot cube. White cardboard, curly script and as always, no return address.

I remember when the first letter arrived. Even without the return address I install knew it was from Chloe, purely because of the handwriting. It was the same handwriting that was scribbled on the back of pictures recording the dates, on reminder sticky notes on the bathroom mirror and in her infamous planner to help her keep track of the hundreds of classes, homework and Mai related appointments she needed to keep. I had seen that handwriting everywhere, but had never expected to see it on a letter sent from a foreign country with no return label. There were at least ten stamps indicating it passed through various post offices so it was impossible to track.

At first, I wanted to rip up her letters. The anger of how they gave no suggestion of Chloe's whereabouts always sent me into a fit of rage. Jas would have to spar with me for hours, less I injury a trainee who could not keep up. I used the anger to cover up the deep sorrow I felt and ultimately the letters were the looming shadow that chased me from San Francisco to the Mai training camp. It was a place I could try and forget that Chloe was out there, vulnerable, without me… by choice.

Basset must have a sense of humor since it was the letters that sent me away, and a package with no return address that brought me back. What was even more puzzling were Chloe's final words before storming out hours ago, "Why haven't you opened the package? That's something that _needs_ to be done."

The memory was already starting to blur, in fact, all the memoires of Chloe were starting to seem more and more like a dream. Was it really a little more than 24 hours ago that I was sitting on Chloe's roof and had spotted a hooded figure emerging from the window? The timeline of it all felt like someone was hitting fast forward and slow-mo all at the same time. So much had happened and yet the hours I've spent starring at the box seemed to tick by.

" _Why haven't you opened the package?_ " Chloe's words echoed again in my head.

I knew why. I was scared to. Me, Alek Petrov, one of the greatest Mai warriors and first Uniter Protector was scarred. Damn, Chloe did have a way of doing that to me. It was her challenge moments before leaving that haunted me the most. "That's something that _needs_ to be done," she had said. And what if I couldn't do it? What if Chloe was right and my feelings for her had compromised everything?

More time ticked by.

A car alarm somewhere on the street went off and the sun started to peak through the windows.

"Still sitting there?"

Jasmine's voice startled me out of my gaze on the package. She was leaning against the counter, drinking some water- a glass she managed to get so quietly I had not heard her.

"Excuse me?" I asked, the first words I had spoken Chloe had left me… again.

"You're still sitting there, like a lost puppy, just staring at the box," she said as a statement, revising her question.

I scoffed at the mention of puppy, Mai warriors were anything but dog-like, "Excuse me, puppy?"

Jas rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen table where I had been sitting for hours, "My bad on the word choice, but you do look lost, can I offer any assistance?"

She set down the glass of water and I realized it was for me. She then covered my hand with hers and looked at me, waiting for whatever I was going to say next.

I turned my eyes away from the box and looked directly into her deep brown ones. Jas was the strongest Mai, I knew. Valentia's death was hard on everyone, but Jas had managed to work through the grief and build one of the most world renown prides in the world. She had always come off like she never needed help, but as I gazed onto her eyes I saw my own sense of being lost reflected.

Of course, Jas would never want anyone to see her weakness, but in those few moments she trusted me, her only living family, with the truth that Chloe's disappearance five years ago had turned her world upside down too. While I ran away from my problems to deal with my loss, Jas did not have that luxury. She had been forced to stay in the city her mother had died in and where she was abandoned by her family and closest friend (I knew she would have never admitted to it, but Chloe was one of the only girl friends Jas could stand). While I had been outwardly wallowing in my misery these past 48 hours, Jas had kept in all bottled in.

I flipped my palm so that we were holding hands and attempted to give her a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry I haven't been the family you deserved these past couple of days… and years while I'm at it." I replied after several moments.

Jasmine squeezed back with a half-smile, "That's okay Alek, we both had to deal with it in our own way, I'm just glad you're here now."

"Me too."

"That's good," Jas stated, "But now the real question," I winced as she asked it, "what the hell is in the box Alek?"

I looked back down at the foreboding box. "I don't know"

"Well, I know one way you can find out." Jasmine replied. When I didn't answer she proceeded to flick her wrist to extend her claws, saying as she cut through the tape, "You open it."

It took me another moment to realize that the seal had been broken and what lay inside was one step closer to being reveal. "What if it I mess it up?" I asked, trying to hide the waver in my voice. It was foolish to be this nervous, but I could practically feel myself bristling like a cat.

Jas flipped open the flaps, "Honestly Alek, she could not have sent it to you if you couldn't handle it."

Lack of using Chloe's name did not go unnoticed by me.

Having physically opened the box, I peered over the edge to see what was inside… packing peanuts.

"I can only take you so far cousin, you need to reach in."

Taking careful mental care to steady my hand, I reached in to the box through the packing peanuts and grasped the object inside. Sensing a shifting of weight due to liquid, I cautiously extracted the object: a chalice filled to the brim with a liquid. There was a plastic wrap to keep it from spilling, also making it obvious the drink was part of the package deal.

Jasmine grabbed the box out of my way and I carefully lowered the chalice back onto the table. A shuffling through the remaining peanuts by Jas also revealed a note to go along with the mysterious Uniter gift.

It read three little words, but each packed a punch. All in that curly handwriting I would recognize anywhere:

 _Alek, Drink Me_

* * *

 **If you're anything like me and super emotionally invested in the Chloe and Alek's love life, this chapter was probably anything but satisfying , but I promise you, more romance is on it's way. I just need a couple more chapters to set it up. Bare with me!**


	20. Challenge of the Chalice

**So, I spent all day in an airport and by default wrote this chapter and part of the next. Thought I better capitalize on my free time and the fact a lot of people have been reading as of late. Thanks for that! Also two quick things, this chapter starts to explain some ideas that were brought up in the never filmed movie. So please let me know if they make no sense what so ever... and second, do people like the flash back to the college years scenes? I love to write them since I think they're cute, but if they are not, I would love to know. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Six Years Ago: College Library**

 _"Arrrrgggggg." Chloe groaned as she dropped a book as thick as two bricks onto the table with a resounding thump. I could see the cloud of dust rise from the cover._

 _"Where did you find that thing? At the bottom of stacks?" I asked, trying not to cough from the air-bound particles. The noise continued to echo in the college's library. We were at our favorite table and I was trying finish a translation for my Greek class._

 _"And then some," Chloe responded, "but I found it and that's all that matters."_

 _Moving my stuff out of the way as Chloe's study area continued to grow spontaneously (it happened every time we studied together). "And why is that?"_

 _"Because… if you had been listening to me for the past two weeks, this is the centerpiece of my research for my honors project and I finally found it on the bottom shelf of some forgotten part of this place where nobody has visited since the 1950s."_

 _I looked up from my work to see her mock-glaring at me. After holding eye contact for a beat, I broke out my signature smirk, "Sorry, I was too distracting by your gorgeous… beautiful… stunning eyes."_

 _She narrowed her glare before wrinkling her nose and then broke into a smile herself, "Almost good enough, but you forgot exquisite."_

 _"My bad. Sorry."_

 _"You should be, but anyway, this book is the perfect source for my paper on the ancient Egyptian ritual chalice. It has the only known depiction of the cup." She flipped wildly through it, stirring up even more dust, "aw, here it is."_

 _Chloe turned the book to show me a faded drawing of a gold goblet decorated in hieroglyphs and the symbol for Basset._

 _"Wait, is this that cup you had at the warehouse? The one that was never found in the rubble?"_

 _Chloe slid the book back over to her and pulled out her notebook, "Exactly the one, I thought I would take this project as an opportunity to research it. This cup seemed awfully important to the Order, and if they want it, it must have been special. I'm surprised you can be remember that considering you had been shot and it was four years ago," she teased._

 _"Pssh," I leaned back in my chair with my hands behind my head, "I never forget."_

 _"Oh really," Chloe scoffed, "so what are we doing tonight?" There was a challenge in her voice that I had forgotten a plan we must have made._

 _Dropping my chair back into all fours and with cat-like reflexes, I leaned forward, only a couple inches from her, "it's a surprise." The statement was meant to mask the fact I had no idea to what she was referring._

 _"You forgot," she accused, closing the gap even more._

 _"Did not," I defended._

 _With a laugh, she connected her lips with mine, planting a quick but tender kiss, "Date night, it's your turn to pick," she whispered as a reminder._

 _I smiled, partial because of her kiss, but mostly because she could see right through my façade. "I knew that," I tried to play it off as cool as we returned to studying. Chloe was already ingrained in her research. But she still had time for a witty comeback._

 _"Oh right, of course you did," she stated with an eyeroll._

 **Present Day: The Apartment**

I had forgotten. The chalice had not crossed my mind in years; the last time being Chloe's honor's research project back at Berkley. But that did not stop me from instantly realizing that I now held it here in my hands.

"That's not…" Jas started to say, "I mean it can't be."

I spun the goblet slowly. The only time I had seen it in real life was through the window of the warehouse as adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I was more focused on rescuing Chloe from the clutches of the Order. All I had seen was that when she held it, it glowed and she looked like she was dying.

"I think it is, this is the same chalice from the night of the warehouse." I responded.

Jas kept looking from me to the cup and back to me, "but it was gone. We had Mai warriors searching for hours and all they found was a melted chunk of metal. How is it that it was sent to you?"

"Chloe must have tracked it down or something." That was the first time her name was spoken since she had fled the apartment, for the second time.

"But HOW?" Jas asked.

"Why would you think I would know? I'm just as much in the dark as you." That was enough for her to stop asking me. "I think the real question is, what I am supposed to do with it?"

Jas scoffed, "I thought that was the self-explanatory part." She held up the note with the curly handwriting.

 _Alek, Drink Me_

I fixed her with a look, "No shit Sherlock, but why is that?"

She let out a sigh and reached to remove the plastic wrap from the top of the chalice, "I have no clue, but if there's one thing my years with Chloe taught me, especially now, we should follow the will of the Uniter."

"But why now?"

"Because, I don't know if you have it through your thick head of yours Alek, but she's changed. She knows more about the Mai and other races and being around her actually feels like being around the Uniter. I mean, not that it didn't before, but now she just has this sense of power and…." Jas searched for the right word, "purpose."

Now it was my turn to let out a sigh. "No, you're right, I have felt it. I was just afraid, because it was the old Chloe who…" I paused. I hadn't admitted this aloud in years, but now my fears were surfacing, "It was the old Chloe who loved me, and what if this one doesn't?"

Jas looked at me with a stern expression, searching my face as I had searched her's minutes before. She must have seen the genuine fear, but also the torch I still held for Chloe. "Alek, your head must be hella thick because it is clear that she still loves you. I could see that just in the past 24 hours."

"Thanks." But I only felt slightly reassured.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here for you and all that other gushy family stuff," Jas smirked. I could tell it was getting a little too emotional for the both of us. Talking about our feelings was never a common practice for us. Jas continued, "But back to the task at hand, Chloe sent this to you and obviously wants you to drink it. So, I think you should."

I stared at the glass, "Do you have any idea what it might be?"

Jas looked at the glass too. The liquid inside had a faint blue tint and when it caught the light it looked like it was glowing. "I do, but I'll tell you after you drink."

I raised an eyebrow, "That bad?"

"Not bad, per say, but I want to be sure."

"So, you're going to wait for me to stop breathing to declare it as poison?"

"Basically," she smirked.

"Fine." I grabbed the chalice with both hands and raised it up to my lips. It felt like there was an electric current pulsing between myself and the glass. In one foul swoop, I dumped the liquid down my throat. The flavor was practically non-existent. Just a slight note of vanilla, honey, and if it was possible to say… warmth? It tasted like warmth.

I felt the liquid settle in my stomach and then there was a gut-retching pain. I doubled over, knocking the chalice to the floor. Flashbacks to the warehouse and seeing Chloe go through the same agony rushed to the forefront of my mind. Then suddenly my eyes changed to their cat-form, all the sounds of the city amplified in my ears and my claws instinctively extended.

And I swear there was a flash of golden light.


	21. More Mai

**Keeping this short. I'll just say the end is near and it will get here a whole lot faster with some encouragement. Take that as you will and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Present Day: The Apartment**

"Alek? Alek! ALEK!"

I heard my name being shouted and tuning into that voice brought the rest of the world into focus. The table. The apartment. The chalice rolling on the ground and Jas yelling in my face.

"What?" I responded at a louder than intended volume.

"Oh, thank Basset," she sighed in relief.

"What happened? Did I pass out?" It appeared that I was still sitting and that no time had passed. The only thing that had changed was this slight tingly that I felt just below the surface of my skin, everywhere.

"Noooo," Jas said slowly, "you didn't pass out, but you clawed out and just sorta froze, like your mind was somewhere else."

"Clawed out?" I asked and Jas turned her gaze to the table. There were two long scratch marks over a foot long, ending with my claws still dug into the wood.

"Bloody hell, I didn't even realize I did that." I retracted my claws and felt my eyes return to normal.

"Obviously." When I looked at Jas, she was staring at me with an intensity, like I was a sick child in bed with a fever. "How do you feel?" she asked me.

I looked down at my hands, the claw marks, and then outside. If I wanted, I could hear through the commotion on the street to the conversation in the apartment across the way. I could hear the water lapping at the Golden Gate. I could hear the heartbeats of any individual in the area. It was incredible.

Turning back to Jasmine, I responded, "Fine. Actually, more than fine. I feel this… energy that I have never felt before. It's intense." I paused, remember what happened moments before this new sense of power. With lightning fast reflexes, I retrieved the golden chalice from the ground. "What exactly was in here?"

Jas took that chalice from my hand, studying it. "Chloe tried to explain to me after the warehouse incident. And then again once she finished her research, but it's still hard to explain."

"Well, any explanation would be fantastic." I attempted to reign in my sarcasm.

"Then shut up and let me try." Jas said in her pride-leader authoritarian voice.

I took a breath and honed my new intensely powerful ears towards her. The tingling continued, like a constant surging dormant under in my skin.

Jasmine continued to gaze at the chalice, "The best phrasing that Chloe used was that the glowing blue liquid was… the 'Essence of Mai'."

"Excuse me?"

"The 'Essence of Mai', what makes Mai, you know, Mai? It's the life force that was blessed by Basset and exists solely in those descendant from Basset. It's the same energy that can be transferred between Mai, like what…"

I knew in the back part of my mind Jas was referring to the fact Valentine gave up her own life force to save Jasmine when Zane had attacked the two of them 10 years ago. She still felt guilty about her mother's sacrifice, but there was more information to be processed regarding the glowing liquid.

I flexed my hands, studying my skin which showed no change since drinking the liquid, but suddenly Jasmine's wording did make sense. I did feel stronger and in a way, less normal human. "Let me see if I have this sorted, drinking that made me more Mai?"

Jas gazed at me a moment, consider my interpretation of the facts, "Yeah, I guess that is one way to put it. Do you feel more Mai?"

"Actually, yes, I feel this sense of power under my skin, like a constant flow of energy. Do you feel like this always?"

Now Jasmine's look turned from slight awe to somewhat concerned. "No, I would have never described it like that, maybe we should get you to a…"

But I interrupted her before she could suggest medical care, "Wait, if I was only one-half Mai because of my parents, then currently I'm technically one-point-five Mai. Right? Like more than being fully Mai?"

"That would make sense," Jas nodded her head, "I've never heard of anyone possessing more than 100% of a life force, except for the Uniter of course, who has nine."

At the mention of the Uniter I was brought back to the reality of what this gift from Chloe meant. "Hold on, didn't this chalice drain Chloe's life when we saw in at work in the warehouse? Does that mean that she died to give this to me?"

My own guilt sank to the bottom on my stomach with the realization. I was supposed to protect and preserve the lives of the Uniter and had instead consumed one… yeah, consumed was the best word to describe the process.

Jas set the chalice down and reached for my hand again, "Yes Alek, it does mean that Chloe died to fill the glass, but she would not have made the sacrifice unless it was for a noble cause." I could tell she was trying to comfort me, but her attempt was falling short.

"But what if I'm not worthy," I tried to argue.

"You are!" Jas refuted, "because you were more Mai than any warrior I knew before drinking the chalice, and I know Chloe thought so too."

"How would you know that?"

My cousin's eye widened in a brief moment of panic before she settled one what she was going to say. Only I knew her so well that I could recognize that it was a lie she was about to tell me.

"Because she would have sent the package to someone else if she had not thought you were worthy Alek, duh."

"No, there's more that you're not telling me."

My new enhanced Mai abilities picked up on the subtle increase of her heartbeat. With one prolonged look into her eyes, Jas broke, "Fine, it shouldn't matter if you know now since you actually drank the thing, but I got a letter from Chloe right before the package arrived. Basically, she said that it was vital come back to San Francisco and follow the instructions of the package."

I stood up from the table, the chair fell to the ground due to the sheer force of my new strength. "And why would you ever believe her?" I questioned, feeling a sense of betrayal from my own cousin.

Jasmine stood up, not quite reaching my eye level but still filled with the power of an equal match, "Because sometimes you are ignorant to the fact that Chloe, your Chloe, is still the Uniter and I swore to protect and serve the Uniter. And despite how remedial the task feels, getting you to drink from that chalice still falls under that idea of serve."

"She died to fill that chalice!" I yelled. I knew that Jas's argument was a solid one, but my heart fell more to the protect rather than the serve when it came to Chloe. Even if it meant protecting her from herself. Especially when it meant protecting her from herself. I thought Jas was on the same page was me when it came to those issues, but her next words stunned me.

"That's what she is supposed to do! She's the Uniter and the Uniter dies!"

"Not yet!" I tried to argue, but deep down I knew my next statement was a selfish one, "Not this young before she was the chance to do more."

"Like what?" Jas had raised her voice as well and the kitchen had turned into an all-out shouting match. Once again, I was thankful Jasmine had cleared the apartment for Chloe's visit.

"Like come back to me!" It wasn't until the words had left my mouth that I realized they were true. There was still a part of me that truly thought Chloe would return, especially after the past couple of days and all the time we spent together.

Jas looked at me a moment, really studying the pain I must have been displaying on my face after blurting out the desires of my heart… yet again.

"Sometimes the Uniter must die young," she all but whispered.

"Why would you say that?" I responded in the same tone.

"Because," Jas pulled a slip of paper from her jacket pocket and dropped it on the table, "it says so in the letter."

I looked from the piece of paper to Jasmine, back to the piece of paper. My eyes focused on the last line of text in that perfectly curly handwriting. I did not want to believe it. I wanted to fight it with everything I had, to find Chloe and restore the balance. I was not supposed to have the extra life, she was. At the same time I felt there was something in the air, something that Jas and Chloe understood that I still resisted. It said so in the letter.

 _Thank you, Jas, I'll never forget you, even when the time comes for me to become one._

* * *

 **Cryptic? Or just dumb. If the ending to this chapter was dumb, please let me know. It's not sitting right but I was eager to post and I didn't want to end it like all my other chapters where someone storms out. Please let me know.**


End file.
